Destinados a estar juntos
by myfeamlady98
Summary: En un mundo donde alfas y omegas tienen los mismos derechos, cualquiera es capaz de lograr lo que desee. Sin embargo, ¿que pasa cuando eres un Alfa y no deseas serlo? ¿Y que ocurre cuando tú destinado es un hombre y vives en una sociedad en donde está mal visto el apareamiento entre los del mismo sexo? Omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

Ser un alfa está bien, obtienes lo que deseas, estas en la cima, todos te respetan.

Pero… ¿realmente eso está bien?

Mientras miraba a Yakov regañar a Yuri, no podía evitar pensar en que su naturaleza podía ser más que solo eso. Su vida se había vuelto monótona y no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar para hacerla cambiar, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Cuando su carrera inicio, era joven, ingenuo y lleno de sueños, que con el paso del tiempo se fueron cumpliendo y a la larga, lo dejaron sin ambición alguna.

¿Cómo se supone que debería de tomar eso ahora?

Estaba harto en pocas palabras, aburrido de su vida. Se sentía muerto por dentro, a la espera de algo… oh alguien.

Lo que fuera.

Y eso paso.

Ese alguien llego.

Mientras le miraba copiar su coreografía no pudo evitar sentir algo que creía muerto, volver a nacer. Con fuerza, empujándolo a estar cercas de él.

No lo pensó mucho, ese chico le animaba a seguir, a intentar algo nuevo y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Con tal de ya no sentirse así.

Claro que su decisión no fue bien vista, por supuesto que no, una leyenda viva retirándose para entrenar a un "novato", no era como que le importara mucho, al fin y al cabo, era el mejor en su área y su título le permitía hacer casi cualquier cosa. No le gustaba aprovecharse de él, pero si solo así podía marcharse, que se le haría.

Cuando llego a Japón, lo último que paso por su mente fue si en realidad tomaba la decisión más acertada.

Si se equivocaba, se crearía más problemas que soluciones.

Pero ya era un poco tarde para meditarlo, ya estaba frente a la casa del castaño.

Estaba frente a su destino.

Desde sus quince años, un año antes de ganar el mundial, sabía lo que era, pero el mundo no lo supo hasta su cumpleaños número 25, ¿el motivo? Simplemente no lo dijo.

No es obligatorio el decirlo, detalles como esos pueden obviarse.

Así que básicamente, su fama había nacido de una persona normal, de un "beta", pero vaya sorpresa que se llevaron cuando un estudio de salud se filtró y el mundo entero se enteró de que en realidad era un alfa.

No es como si el trato que recibía antes al que recibió después hubiera cambiado mucho, el problema caía en que, debido a eso, se le comenzó a buscar una omega.

Pero ninguna le gustaba.

Se es sabido que, en Rusia, son un "poco" estrictos en cuanto el tema de la homosexualidad, por tanto, un omega masculino había quedado descartado desde mucho antes de considerarlo.

Y luego estaba el hecho, de que, en realidad, no quería buscar una pareja. Con solo 27 años, no buscaba sentar cabeza aún.

Todo llegaría a su tiempo, pero por lo visto los demás tenían mucha prisa por verlo con descendencia.

Hubiera todo sido más fácil que solo siguieran pensando que era un beta.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron durante una milésima de segundo a considerar algo que había pasado por alto.

¿Cuál era su naturaleza?

No todos los patinadores alardean de su posición (él entre ellos), así que no siempre se sabía lo que eran, solo eran especulaciones. Entonces, su duda era aceptable.

Si era un alfa, habría fricción, pues no cualquier alfa está dispuesto a escuchar las ordenes de otros, de ejemplo esta Yuri, ese chico que siempre desafiaba a Yakov. Si era un beta, su relación seria saludable y de constante mejora; pero si era un omega, si resultaba serlo, no sabría cómo actuar, en su vida había conocido a un omega, por ende, no sabía cómo tratarlos, él nunca los considero como algo inferior, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera problemas, ¿Qué si entraba en celo?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe cuando aquella persona por la cual había decido dejarlo todo hizo acto de presencia.

—Víctor—escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios, lo hizo estremecer—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Entendía su duda, pero no por eso dejo que le desanimara.

Tras explicarle su emotiva visita, el creyó que jugaba, y quién no.

Pero después de explicárselo bien, comprendió poco a poco que no era una broma y que en realidad si estaba ahí para entrenarlo.

Y mientras platicaban con respecto a lo que pasaría después, se dio cuenta con algo de horror, que era un omega, no supo si fue su olor, su forma de hablar o la manera en que se movía, pero todo en ese chico, cada uno de sus poros, gritaba omega.

Y su alfa, por primera vez en casi doce años, quiso reclamar a un omega.

Su omega.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, es mi segunda vez escribiendo un omegaverse (? disculpen lo errores ortográficos y también si encuentran mal la trama.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado, saludos.**

 **PD: Soy debil al Victuri jaja**


	2. Chapter 2

Esa mañana había notado algo extraño, más sin embargo no supo identificar que era, pero, para cuando el día termino, su yo interior estaba alerta, enloquecido más bien.

Como si lo que se avecinara fuera un verdadero peligro.

Su omega interior se retorcía y aullaba en agonía, dejándolo impaciente y extrañado, nunca antes se había sentido así y esa sensación no le agradaba.

Sentía su celo demasiado cercas, a pesar de que acababa de terminar hacia una semana y eso lo preocupo aún más, si es que se podía.

Al día siguiente, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver al Alfa Víctor en su casa, mas expresamente desnudo frente a él.

Su omega se retorció de placer al verlo.

No había sido una buena idea irlo a buscar al balneario, pero su omega se movió por instinto antes de que el mismo considerara confirmar su duda.

Y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a su ídolo, que le decía con aquella seductora sonrisa que sería su entrenador. En un principio lo tomo por broma, pero pronto descubrió que no lo era, todo paso tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de digerirlo correctamente.

Su cabeza en ese momento era un revoltijo y su naturaleza no le estaba ayudando.

¿Cómo era posible?

Desde que tenía 12 años, aquel hombre había marcado algo en él, que le seguía hasta el día de hoy. Le admiraba con todo su ser, siguiendo cada uno de sus actuaciones, victorias y aventuras.

El poder compartir la pista con él era su mayor anhelo, su más grande sueño, lo sabía, pero no podía ser cierto que él simplemente hubiera decidido venir y estar frente a él, así, como si nada, diciendo que lo entrenaría. Era una locura.

Ser omega siempre le había represento un severo problema. Ser sumiso por naturaleza tampoco ayudaba, puesto que, en aquel mundo competitivo, la amabilidad de un omega, siempre era condena, los corazones débiles nunca podían ganar.

Y eso precisamente lo había llevado a una aplastante derrota el año anterior.

Y por consiguiente, a una depresión un tanto fuerte.

No necesitaba revivir aquella experiencia una vez más, eso era lo último que deseaba, había sido muy difícil reponerse; pero, con él aquí, animándolo a intentarlo, reconsidero su decisión de dejar el patinaje de forma indefinida.

Se sentía feliz de que, al fin, después de tantos años, Víctor le notara.

Y su omega también.

Y ahí nació un problema, mientras caminaban al interior de su hogar y le decía a Víctor donde se quedaría, un calor comenzó a crecer entre sus piernas, expandiéndose a un ritmo alarmante por todo su cuerpo.

 _No, no, no…._

Todo su cuerpo tembló mientras se detenía un poco y se aferraba a una de las paredes.

— ¿Yuuri?—pregunto Víctor mientras se agachaba un poco para verle la cara.

Sus mejillas ardieron y sus piernas temblaron, si Víctor aun no detectaba su aroma a pesar de estar tan cercas quería decir que aún no estaba del todo en celo y eso, le permitiría escapar.

—Lo siento, de la nada… no me siento muy bien, ¿podrías disculparme un momento? —se las arregló para hablar de forma normal mientras se apretaba el vientre, tratando de disimular.

Solo debía de correr hasta su habitación, tomar los inhibidores y todo estaría bien, eso, se supone, era lo que debía de pasar.

Pero como siempre, el destino le jugo mal.

— ¿Qué es ese dulce aroma? —sintió como si un balde de agua helada le callera encima en cuanto sintió como un líquido corría entre sus piernas.

Había entrado en celo.

* * *

 **Yyyyy, bueno, no esperara que tuviera rewies XD pero muchas gracias.**

 **Tratare de esforzarme para que les guste.**

 **Saludos.**

 **PD: cualquier duda o comentario, critica o lo que sea, esta bien recibida, me ayuda a crecer como escritora.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discleimer: -olvido ponerlo antes-. Los personas de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen XD, de ser así ya tendrian veinte hijos y quien sabe cuantos nietos. Esto es un omegaverse, por si no saben que es, ya se daran cuenta XD. Ahora si, disfruten.**

* * *

En un principio le pareció tan sutil el aroma que comenzó a flotar en el aire, que simplemente decidió ignorarlo, pero conforme el castaño temblaba más y más, el olor se incrementaba hasta el grado de abrumarlo y marearlo. Aquel aroma comenzó a asfixiarlo.

Su alfa gruño y se despertó de su letargo.

Sintió como un calor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante, su mente comenzó a nublarse y solo pudo escucharse decir una simple oración.

—¿Qué es ese dulce aroma?

Su nariz se enterró en el cuello del castaño sin su consentimiento, acorralo al castaño apretándolo contra la pared, apresándolo con su cuerpo.

No podía detenerse, el aroma que despedía, le hacía moverse por sí solo, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Su alfa gruñía ansioso y eso comenzó a ponerlo nervioso a él, nunca antes le había pasado eso.

Ese aroma le llamaba y lo incitaba a continuar, y él comenzó a buscar mucho más que solo olerlo, deseó poseerlo.

Pronto su alfa tomo control total de su cuerpo y él no hizo nada por impedirlo.

Lamio toda la extensión de piel frente a él, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Yuuri se acoplaba al suyo mientras más se pegaba a este, sintiendo como el calor los sumía cada vez más en un camino sin retorno.

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta las caderas de Yuuri, donde las apretó con fuerza y le enterró su virilidad en el trasero, gruñendo cercas del oído del más joven, haciéndolo temblar. Se sentía mareado, ansioso, deseoso. Maravillado.

Yuuri no hacía más que temblar y aferrarse a la pared, mientras que él, comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta posicionarse en su nuca, donde olfateo y después lamio lentamente.

—N-no me marques…—pidió en un murmullo apenas audible.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo se movió solo y continuo sin obedecer.

Pero de un momento a otro, estaba en el piso con Makkachin encima de él.

Por un momento no comprendió que había pasado hasta que poco a poco, el aroma que había soltado el joven, comenzó a disiparse cuando este se marchó corriendo.

O hizo el intento de hacerlo.

Sus ojos estaban dilatados, su olfato inundado de un olor dulzón y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza sangre a todas partes, en especial a una en cierta parte inferior.

Se sentí tan desorientado.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que su perro tampoco estaba, por lo visto, había decidido escoltar a Yuuri hasta su cuarto.

Y no era para menos.

Sonrió un poco pensando que más tarde se lo agradecería.

¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer? De hacerle.

Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera, todo eso fue una sensación tan animal, fue un frenesí de placer que se liberó en él, buscando un contacto carnal de forma desesperada.

Se quedó en el suelo recargado contra la pared con aquella sonrisa de idiota mirando su erección que dolía.

Así que eso era a lo que se llamaba el celo de un omega.

Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, aun sintiendo los estragos de aquel contacto correr por su cuerpo como lava hirviendo.

De forma arrogante sonrió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde Yuuri había indicado que sería su habitación.

Si ese fue un celo, él debía de presenciar otro.

Toda esa experiencia lo había calentado como nunca.

Y el tocarse no le aliviaría.

—Ah… ¿estará dispuesto a que se repita otra vez?

* * *

 **Vaya, debo decir que no esperaba que les gustara tanto, en realidad, pense en abandonarlo pues no se XD pero creo que eso ya no es posible.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me sirven para seguir avanzando.**

 **Por cierto, creo que no lo habia mencionado pero por culpa de mi universidad pues tengo los dias contados y diablos (?, al grano, actualizo de cuatro a siete días aproximadamente. Por si querian saber jeje.**

 **Ahora si, se que esperaban hard almas pecadoras (? pero no acostumbro a hacerlos intimar en los primeros capitulos, eso es más adelante, pero al final lo vale -tampoco no crean que los junto casi al final xD solo esperen un poco-**

 **Ahora si, es todo. Fin del informe de gobierno ewe okno.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

Makkachin no entro junto con Yuuri, solo se sentó en la puerta mirando al pasillo, como si estuviera vigilando.

Por su parte, el castaño se dedicó a buscar de forma casi desesperada, entre los papeles de su buro, los inhibidores.

Había entrado en celo de forma tan repentina que lo había desorientado.

Ese celo se había sentido tan diferente a los otros en todos los sentidos posibles. Fue tan fuerte, rápido y abrumador, que no le dejo resistirse ni un poco.

Y eso lo había asustado.

En su vida, jamás había tenido problemas con el celo, siempre fue un omega cuyo periodo de apareo siempre llega en la misma fecha y, además, su celo, nunca lo dejaba tan débil como para no poder resistirse.

Este en cambio, en solo segundos, lo hizo temblar y que sus fuerzas le abandonaran, su cuerpo se entregó por completo a aquel alfa de cabellera plateada, sin oponer resistencia y disfrutando del contacto que tanto se había prohibido.

Se mordió el labio inferior con frustración mientras sentía su ropa humedecerse con cada segundo que pasaba. De un momento a otro sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, amenazándolo con dejarlo caer.

Jadeo con debilidad.

No encontraba los inhibidores.

No lo entendía, tenía varios para meses, pero no encontraba ni uno solo, todos habían desaparecido, por fin, hayo una nota que le tiro el alma a los pies.

 _"Tome prestados tus bebes…. Agote los míos, juro que te los repongo cuando vuelvas. ATTE: Tu hermana"_

Por fin, sin poder aguantarlo más, se dejó caer al suelo, su cuerpo temblaba y dolía, el calor lo estaba matando y lo único que quería era tocarse de una manera tan desesperada que lo agobiaba.

No podía creer su mala suerte.

Miro a la puerta, sabía que debía de cerrarla, no podía dejarla abierta, pero era incapaz de ponerse de pie y avanzar esos escasos cinco pasos que lo separaban de la puerta.

Comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta con lentitud, evitando moverse tanto como podía pero le era imposible.

Su cuerpo le gritaba consuelo, pero él no se lo daría.

Nunca se había dejado llevar por el celo y se había tocado, solo una vez olvido tomar los supresores y desde aquella vez, nunca más lo olvido.

Odio la sensación de deseo correrle, la sensación animal de desahogarse.

Y sin embargo ahora estaba pasando por ella.

De golpe recordó algo que le hizo sonreír un poco.

Estando en el piso, se arrastró bajo la cama y tomo una caja que se encontraba ahí.

Sus inhibidores de remplazo, aquellos que jamás usaba porque no le gustaban.

Miro la jeringa en sus manos y sollozo un poco.

La puso sobre su pierna con manos temblorosas y la aplico.

Inmediatamente el dolor comenzó a bajar, su temperatura descendió y su respiración comenzó a relajarse, suspiro aliviado recargándose contra la cama.

Gracias a Dios tenía ese… porque de otro modo…

Se quedó mirando al techo, aquella experiencia lo había agotado, se mantuvo un rato mirando nada en particular hasta que, por fin, cerró los ojos para descansar un poco.

* * *

Escucho pasos en el pasillo y sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando un aroma a incienso se hizo presente, sabía que era de Víctor, lo había olido cuando le estaba por morder la nuca. Pero no entendía como era capaz de eso… ningún omega podía diferenciar el aroma de un alfa a no ser que…

—Imposible…—susurro mirando la puerta abierta.

Se puso de pie torpemente, pero se detuvo a medio camino de ella al ver a Víctor de pie ahí, mirándolo.

Víctor le sonrió con simplicidad.

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor, quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato.

Yuuri le miro cohibido, jamás le había pasado eso.

Conocía a muchos alfas, pero ninguno como ese, tan sencillo y abierto, tan amable y voluble, tan encantador y sexy.

Toda una tentación.

Tentación que estuvo a punto de tocar.

—Perdón por eso. Nunca me había pasado delante de… un alfa—Víctor se acercó hasta él—, ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? —pregunto retrocediendo.

Víctor le sonrió otra vez.

Su omega se retorció.

—Tu aroma esta por todas partes, no fue muy difícil averiguar dónde estabas.

Por algún motivo, los ojos del castaño se desviaron de su sonrisa que había comenzado a ponerlo incomodo a su cuerpo, cosa que no debió de haber hecho.

Tenía una erección.

Después de verla, le fue imposible apartar la vista.

Su omega interior le rogaba por ayudar al alfa, pero su yo racional le decía que debía de correr.

¿A quién escuchar?

¿La lógica o al instinto?

—Oh vaya, lo había olvidado.

Evidencio el peliplata cuando miro hacia donde veía el castaño.

—Pero de verdad quiero aparearme.

Sus ojos chocaron y por primera vez, su omega sintió miedo, ya no quería estar cercas del ruso.

Yuuri retrocedió chocando contra el borde de la cama que lo tiro sobre ella.

Su cuerpo reboto, pero antes de ser capaz de incorporarse un peso mayor se posiciono sobre él.

—Hueles delicioso Yuuri…—canturreo olfateando su cuello— ¿quieres tener mis cachorros… Yuuri?

Yuuri intentó quitárselo de encima pero el alfa no se movió ni un centímetro, a pesar de usar toda su fuerza fue en vano.

Por primera vez, tuvo miedo de un alfa.

Sintió como le mordía el cuello, como el alfa se escabullía entre sus piernas y se rozaba contra él.

 _Imposible… él no me… no, Víctor no me haría daño… ¿verdad?_

Cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando las manos de Víctor recorrieron sus piernas.

—Eres mío… omega…

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe con la respiración agitada.

Miro la oscuridad en la que se había sumido. Por lo visto se había quedado dormido y no se dio cuenta. Parpadeo tratando de acostumbrarse a la penumbra y fue entonces cuando sintió algo cálido sobre sus piernas y se sobresaltó.

A ciegas tanteo sobre la cama y tomo su teléfono. Lo predio y con la luz de este se ilumino, dándose cuenta de que era Makkachin quien estaba sobre él.

Sonrió ante su propia paranoia y se relajó. Acaricio la cabeza del caniche despertándolo, Yuuri le sonrió disculpándose antes de moverse un poco y quitarse al perro de encima. Antes de intentar ponerse de pie una punzada de dolor ataco en su pierna derecha, había olvidado la inyección. El perro solo lo observo mientras el castaño se sentaba en la cama con lentitud.

—Cielos, ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? —murmuro tallándose el rostro.

Se había sentido tan nítido.

Suspiro antes de ponerse de pie completamente.

Miro hacia el pasillo y respiro hondo.

No podía evadirlo por siempre, sería su entrenador así que no le quedaba de otra más que superar lo que había pasado. Y tratar de olvidarlo.

Solo esperaba que no volviera a ocurrir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y bueno XD queremos a uno que quiere que se repita si o si y al otro que no quiere que se repita.**

 **¿Quien creen que gane al final jaja?**

 **Oh wou, no esperaba tantos rewies, eso me sorprendio porque en realidad (? no es por ser modesta, pero no escribo bien, por lo menos no como me gustaria y pues que les gustara es muy, ah, como decirlo, me pone feliz.**

 **Bueno, gracias y nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ya habiéndose tomado un muy buen baño y despejado la mente por completo, comenzó a meditar en sus acciones cometidas en la tarde.

Se golpeó repetidamente la cara contra la pared, ¿Cómo se había permitido dejar llevar de ese modo? ¿Cómo había permitido que su alfa le dominara siendo que en toda su vida este jamás le había representado problema alguno? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a asustar a ese pobre omega?

Antes, se había dejado llevar y había olvidado por completo el motivo del porque estaba ahí, pero ahora, ya no lo olvidaría.

Estaba ahí para entrenarlo y hacerlo ganar.

No para convertirlo en su esposa o algo parecido.

Ni él ni el castaño debían de pagar por un error suyo.

No le marcaria ni hoy ni nunca.

Se había prometido eso, pero él sabía cómo era con las promesas, las rompía constantemente.

Y eso era un problema. Uno muy grande.

Lo que lo llevaba a otra cuestión.

Hablando de promesas, ¿estaba olvidando algo?

Tenía la sensación de que así era, pero no lograba identificar que era.

—Bueno, probablemente me acuerde después—murmuro para sí desempacando sus cosas.

Tenía que hacer muchas cosas de ahora en adelante, primero, era poner en forma a su cerdito. Porque por lo que toco, no tenía la figura de un patinador.

Pero tenía más de donde tocar.

Se sorprendió por el rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos. Eso no iba bien, tenía que concentrarse más que nunca para no cometer una tontería.

Ya había hecho una, no podía permitirse dos. En un mismo día. Eso ya sería el maldito colmo.

Siguió sacando sus cosas y enumeraba en su mente todo lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

Debía de irse con cuidado, con Yuuri rondándole, estaría jugando con fuego constantemente. Y eventualmente, si no tenía precaución, se terminaría quemando.

Su olfato capto un aroma tenue pero muy característico, poco a poco el aroma se volvió fuerte y su alfa se molestó. Y también se sorprendió.

—¡VÍCTOR! —le llego el rugido del alfa Yuri.

Suspiro por lo bajo.

—Eso era…—murmuró.

Las puertas se abrieron y entro un castaño visiblemente nervioso.

—Yu-Yuri Plisetsky está aquí V-víctor…—murmuro sin verle.

Eso le recordaba otra cosa.

Ah, su memoria un día le pasaría factura.

Además, creía con efusividad que a ese paso le daría alzhéimer temprano.

No lo dudaba.

—Yuuri por lo de hace rato… yo quiero…

Yuri entro como alma que lleva el diablo mirando a los dos adultos verle sorprendidos.

—Te encontré maldito bastardo.

Tanto Víctor como Yuuri, solo pudieron verle en silencio.

Los ojos verdes del ruso se desviaron al castaño que por inercia bajo la vista.

—Así que era cierto… entrenaras a un omega—escupió con desprecio.

Comenzó a acercarse a Yuuri y este comenzó a retroceder al escucharlo venir.

Fue cuando Víctor noto cuan nervioso se ponía el castaño en presencia de un alfa.

—Un omega gordo como tu…—le gruño y Yuuri levanto la vista.

Su mirada se volvió seria.

 _Wow…_

—No uses ese calificarte sucio alfa…—hablo con la voz temblorosa y Víctor no supo identificar si se trataba por el temor del alfa frente a él o por la ira que reflejaba su rostro.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reír al ver la cara de estúpido que puso Yuri.

Impagable.

—Vaya—bramo el rubio tomando de las mejillas al castaño, aplastándolas con molestia—. Un omega con huevos.

—No me digas omega, imbécil—le reto Yuuri con la mirada encendida.

 _Por lo visto odia que le digan omega…_

—Bueno, bueno, basta Yuri's—les pidió Víctor al ver que no iba bien la cosa.

Tener otro alfa en casa no era bueno si había un omega de por medio.

Y su alfa le gritaba que corriera al rubio y por algún motivo, estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso.

Además, era bastante obvio que el castaño no lo quería ahí ni por atisbo, todo eso era una mala mezcla de elementos que no combinaban y como resultado, tendrían una bomba de tiempo.

Bomba que empezó a correr cuando el rubio le atrapo el rostro a Yuuri.

—Escucha me bien sucio omega…—su voz sonó gruesa y el castaño comenzó a temblar, estaba usando su voz de alfa—. Dile que se marche ahora o no responderé por lo que te pueda pasar. Si sabes lo que te conviene le dirás que se marche, sucio pedazo de perra.

Eso ultimo si lo molesto, no tenía por qué hablarle así, mucho menos, usar su voz contra él.

Se movió para intervenir ante tal discusión, pero Yuuri se le adelanto y le dio una patada entre las piernas al rubio.

—Uh…—fue lo único que dijo al ver a Yuri caer de rodillas contra la madera, visiblemente adolorido.

El castaño retrocedió y a pesar de que temblaba, se le miraba visiblemente cabreado.

—Por esto odio a los alfas…—dicho eso se marchó corriendo.

Víctor se dio un golpe en la frente.

¿Odiaba a los alfas?

Y él esa tarde había intentado violarlo.

Qué barbaridad.

—Que bien amiguito. Debo recordarte que él es un patinador también y tiene mucha fuerza en las piernas, bueno, creo que eso ultimo acabas de descubrirlo—se burló caminando hasta él.

—Cállate bastardo.

—Yuri, eres un adulto. Compórtate como tal. No puedes ir por la vida actuando así.

A pesar de tener 19 años, el rubio podía llegar a comportarse tan pesado como un crio. Ser un alfa reconocido toda su vida había influido mucho para que su personalidad fuera tan arrogante como lo era y a diferencia de él, Yuri creía solemnemente que los omegas eran escoria.

Se podría decir que tenía la mentalidad de la gente de la época oscura.

Algo muy malo en sí.

—No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creer que olvidaras nuestra promesa por un estúpido omega… ES UN OMEGA VÍCTOR—le rugió muy molesto.

¿Ahora trataba de intimidarlo a él?

¿Usar su voz contra él?

—Escúchame atentamente Yuri—su voz se opacó para después sonar ronca. Yuri se paralizo mirándolo desde el suelo—, no olvides cuál es tu posición ahora. Eres un alfa, sí, pero no olvides que comparado conmigo, eres peor que la escoria, no podrías ni tocar mi sombra. ¿Planeas que así te entrene?

Su mirada era severa y sabía que estaba logrando su cometido.

No le gustaba actuar como un alfa, le hacía sentir mal, pero si solo así lo hacía calmarse…

—Demuéstrame que vale la pena perder mi tiempo contigo… para mí, eres igual o peor que ese _omega_ —sabia cuanto le dolería que lo comparara con él y por su expresión, logro el cometido—. Ahora bien…—le sonrió y el aire pesado que se había formado a su alrededor comenzó a disiparse—. Como vuelvas a tocar a Yuuri, a insultarlo o siquiera mirarlo como lo hiciste cuando cruzaste esa puerta, yo mismo te pondré en tu lugar y no esperare a que lo haga él, ¿te quedo claro? —advirtió mirándolo desde su posición.

El rubio solo desvió su vista.

—Si.

—Perfecto, aclarado ese asunto, tengo una disculpa que dar.

—¿Tú pidiendo disculpa? —pregunto Yuri poniéndose de pie—. No me lo creo, ¿Qué hiciste para sentirte tan culpable como para disculparte? Nunca pides permiso para nada y mucho menos perdón—enarco una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Intente aparearme con Yuuri.

Yuri solo le miro impactado.

—¿Tu?

—Sí, yo. Por eso ocupo disculparme.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Intente—repitió y miro como una sonrisa arrogante crecía en el rostro de Yuri.

—Bueno, si ese omega logro despertarte. Mis respetos—le dijo sentándose en la cama de Víctor—. Sabes que es un macho, ¿verdad? Nuestra patria no aceptara eso.

—No lo escogí para pareja, su celo llego, fue un accidente— le dijo acariciándose la cien—. Además, lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo—recordar eso le hacía doler la cabeza, porque solo podía pensar en el ultimátum de tres años que le habían dado para escoger una pareja por su propio pie.

—Bueno, yo solo decía.

Antes de salir de la habitación miro una vez más a Yuri, este le sonrió.

—Se lo que me dirás y no tienes por qué preocuparte, no estoy interesado en el…

Víctor salió de la habitación y la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del rubio.

—Tu aroma esta por todo su cuerpo Víctor… ¿seguro que no es tu pareja?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, quiero aclarar, que Yurio es un poco más grande XD, por tanto, deben de darse una idea de que no ire tan pegada al anime, so, no se sorprendan más adelante.**

 **Y, bueno, perdón (? se que dije una semana pero para serles sincera no sabia que poner en el capitulo :v muerte a mi inspiración.**

 **Ahora bien, como se dieron cuenta, toque cierta parte del omegaverse que no me gusta, por no decir que odio, el como algunos alfas tratan a los omegas.**

 **Osea, ¿han leído esos fics donde mutilan, violan, torturan y utilizan como juguetes a los omegas? ME CAGAN. Perdón (? pero en serio, me duele ver como los tratan y bueno, lamentablemente, en este tipo de historias, siempre habrá quien maltrate omegas, aclaro, no odio a mi bebe Yurio y les pido que ustedes tampoco lo hagan, solo lo considere por lo joven que es, aun tiene cosas que aprender (? déjenlo evolucionar XD**

 **Y como verán también, Yuuri no es el típico omega jaja oh bueno, creo que ya es todo.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: Muchas gracias a todas (y todos si es que los ahí) por los mensajes que me dejaron, osea, me hicieron feliz.**

 **Contestando a una duda, no logro marcarlo (? estuvo a punto de pero nuestro perrito no dejo a Víctor hacerlo.**

 **Ahora si, bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sus piernas se detuvieron ya una vez que estuvo fuera de su casa, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y grito frustrado.

Acababa de insultar a un alfa, de golpearlo y después huir.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Pero si lo miraba por el lado positivo, lo hizo en defensa propia, ¿no?

¿Contaba cómo defensa propia?

Era bien sabido que no soportaba que le llamaran omega, él mismo odiaba su naturaleza y no necesitaba que alguien más se la estuviera recordando. Eso lo cabreaba.

Además, lo dijo en voz alta.

Había gritado que odiaba a los alfas.

¿Cómo lo tomaría Víctor?

—Víctor…—murmuro quitando las manos de su rostro.

Acaba de decir que odiaba a todos los alfas, y él era uno.

—Mátame señor Jesucristo y termina con mi agonía—imploro sintiéndose cansado.

Demasiadas emociones en un día. Sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un paro cardiaco.

Primero Víctor, luego Yuri, ¿ahora qué sigue?

Inmediatamente se retractó de ese pensamiento, siempre que pensaba que lo peor había pasado algo mucho peor ocurría. Su karma era un maldito.

Cuando era un adolescente, pensó que se había salvado de ser un omega o un alfa, pensó que sería un beta más, pero un retraso en su anatomía lo hizo entrar en celo a los 16 años y con eso su suerte salto por la borda.

Desde entonces supo que todo lo que quisiera o hiciera en su vida, no saldría como querría.

Siempre había sido así.

Y muy a su pesar, termino por acostumbrarse.

Escucho pasos venir y al girarse, noto que se trataba de Víctor.

Antes de verle, por una milésima de segundo, creyó que se trataba de Yuri, menos mal que no había sido así.

—Yuuri—llamo el peliplata una vez estuvo a escasos dos metros de él—. Quiero pedirte una enorme disculpa por lo que ocurrió.

El castaño solo asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió algunos pasos.

Estar tan cercas de aquel alfa lo ponía nervioso y su omega, ni se diga.

—Está bien—dijo quedo.

No quería estar tanto tiempo cercas de él. Aun le hacía sentir incómodo.

Y después de aquel sueño más.

—No está bien—refuto avanzando—. Pude haberte lastimado, te pude haber… violado, Yuuri—ya no miraba al castaño, sus ojos miraban al piso, pero Yuuri, fue capaz de percibir culpa en su voz.

Él definitivamente no había buscado dañarle.

Eso es lo malo de los alfas, el instinto…

—Fue un accidente…—trato de hablar, pero el alfa lo detuvo.

—Yo sé… pero nunca me había pasado eso, toda mi vida eh convivido con omegas y estuve en contacto con ellos cuando estuvieron en celo y jamás me paso lo mismo que contigo—se detuvo frente al castaño y este por su parte se cohibió—. ¿Por qué tu eres diferente? —pregunto con la mirada clavada en el castaño delante de él.

 _Por qué podría ser tu…_

Sus ojos castaños miraron a Víctor y le sonrió tenuemente.

—No tienes por qué encontrarle lógica Víctor—le dijo con calma—, son cosas que pasan. Quiero que sepas que lo que paso con Yuri, no tiene que afectar nuestra relación. Quiero que me entrenes.

Esperaba que con eso entendiera que aquello lo dijo por el enojo del momento, aunque si debía ser sincero, si tenía cierto grado de odio hacia ellos.

Pero con Víctor era diferente.

El albino le sonrió.

—Eres muy amable Yuuri, pero no puedo dejar pasar, así como así lo que te hice. Me ganare tu confianza y después…

Dejo la oración a medio decir antes de volver a sonreír.

—Después te hare ganar el Gran Prix Final.

Yuuri le sonrió un poco más tranquilo.

—Gracias.

Aun con todo lo que pasaba, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que pasaría. Víctor era indiscutiblemente muy distraído y si no se había dado cuenta, él no se lo diría.

Si al final de todo eso, no ganaba el Gran Prix y Víctor se iba, no lo detendría.

Víctor no lo necesitaba, ni tampoco él.

* * *

¿Qué había estado a punto de decirle?

Cuando lo había ido a buscar, había meditado perfectamente lo que diría, cada palabra y cada acción para no cometer algún error, pero cuando estuvo frente a él, sus ideas se revolvieron.

Al final había estado a punto de decirle: te hare mío.

Su estúpido instinto le estaba jugando muy malas pasadas.

Y cuando Yuuri le sonrió, su alfa se desquicio.

Definitivamente sería muy difícil mantenerse a raya con ese chico, todo eso comenzaba a preocuparle.

Se asqueaba de sí mismo por el mero hecho de ser tan débil y dejarse llevar de forma tan primitiva.

Tal vez debería de ir a ver a un médico.

Sería lo más recomendable.

Después de todo, no creía que el castaño fuera su destinado.

Él no creía en esas ridiculeces del hilo rojo del destino o las almas gemelas.

Eso era para los idiotas.

Ya una vez había caído en ese juego, no lo haría dos veces.

* * *

 **Que va, ahora si eh publicado dentro de los siete días avilés XD**

 **Como sea, Víctor, ¿porque eres así? -inserte meme-**

 **Bueno, ya lo descubriremos más adelante.**

 **Quiero que sepan que les doy mucho las gracias por sus rewies, me hacen querer seguir escribiendo.**

 **Gracias a: Lilie, Nethany, Gafle12, Yume In The Wonderland, Guest, Ichi Yagami, MariiDii, LibraCaelis, ZakuryMinashiro, Fannynyanyan1912.**

 **Muchas gracias, de corazón n.n**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: Ya saben, cualquier duda o sugerencia, pueden decirla.**


	7. Chapter 7

Probablemente se había dejado llevar por la ira y había dicho cosas que no debió de haber dicho.

Sabía que Víctor tenía razón, pero no por ello se rebajaría al nivel de ese omega y se disculparía.

No era tan estúpido como él, dejando en vergüenza a los alfas al hacer amistad con cualquiera, fuera beta u omega.

Solo él tenía el cerebro tan fundido como para hacer tales cosas.

Miro al castaño sentado del otro lado de la mesa, sin verle y con la vista clavada en su plato frente a él.

No entendia que miraba Víctor en él.

Además no había ni pizca del omega que el día de ayer le había pegado.

¿Acaso tenia doble personalidad o algo así?

Y vaya que si lo considero.

Debía de admitir que tenía cierta curiosidad.

Jamás había visto un omega como ese, que, a pesar de usar la voz de alfa, no se doblegara y por el contrario, peleara.

Algo muy inusual.

Ladeo su cabeza un poco mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

Por ser omega, normalmente seria sumiso, pero el parecía más sumiso, no, tenía algo que no era sumisión, pero lo hacía ver como tal.

¿Autoestima?

Eso debía de ser.

Un omega con la autoestima por los suelos, después de todo, en el Gran Prix Final, termino en último lugar.

Pero se lo debía de premiar, ningún omega había llegado tan lejos antes.

Eso ya era algo.

Y mientras más observaba al castaño más cosas buenas le encontraba.

E inclusive encontró varias cosas que compartía con él.

¿Así eran todos los omegas?

Sonrió un poco de lado.

¿Oh solo era así él?

De pronto se encontró deseando conocer un poco más al castaño, su curiosidad se despertó en cuanto lo reto y ahora, viéndolo en esa faceta, tenía aún más curiosidad que antes.

Él castaño tenía muchas caras y quería conocerlas todas.

Y con la amenaza de Víctor latente, solo debía de tratarlo como uno igual.

Torció los labios.

¿Sería capaz de hacer eso?

No lo había criado para ser igual a un omega, lo habían criado para la grandeza y doblegar a todo aquel que se le interpusiera, pero, ¿desde cuándo cuestionaba todo eso?

¿Por qué de la nada ahora, actuar como siempre lo había hecho, le parecía mal?

Su vida había girado en torno a tres reglas que el mismo se había impuesto desde muy joven.

1.-Nunca confíes plenamente en nadie.

2.-Los destinados no existen.

3.- Todos los omegas son basura.

Y por más que trataba de recordar, no lograba hacer memoria del porque había impuesto la última norma.

Debió de haber existidito una muy buena razón, pero ahora ya no la recordaba.

Y empezaba a creer que jamás se dio el tiempo de en realidad conocer un omega.

Los ojos castaño cobrizo del omega le vieron y segundos después se desviaron.

Yuri sonrió un poco y recargo la cabeza sobre su mano, usándola de soporte.

¿Y si probaba a conocer un omega?

—Perdón gordo.

A Víctor se le cayó el tazón de cerdo del cual comía al escucharlo.

El castaño por su parte, le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿Siempre tuvo ojos tan bonitos?

No lo había notado por las gafas.

Al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos se aclaró la garganta.

Ese era un problema de los omegas, siempre despertaban algo en los alfas, hasta en el más amable de ellos.

Al pensar en eso miro a Víctor, el cual aún le observa como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, cosa que probablemente paso en la mente de ellos.

¿Víctor sería capaz de actuar como un alfa normal por culpa del castaño?

No importa cuán amables sean, al final, el instinto siempre gana.

—No tienes porque…

—No empieces con eso Yuuri—le corto de forma brusca. Sus ojos verdes taladraron las infantiles facciones del castaño—. Estaba de mal humor con Víctor y me desquite contigo, sé que no me justifica, pero…

—¿Dónde quedo eso de no me disculpo con nadie? ¿Ni mucho menos con omegas? —interrumpió el albino.

Al oírlo le miro con el ceño fruncido.

¿Estaba usando mis propias palabras contra mí?

¿Acaso estaba tratando de sabotear mi disculpa?

¿No había sido él el que había dicho que debían de llevarse mejor, aunque fuera a la fuerza?

A pesar de que Víctor era un alfa ocho años mayor, había vivido como un beta toda su vida, por ende, no conocía o no quería conocer lo que implicaba ser un alfa.

Y eso, lo empujaría tarde o temprano (más temprano que tarde) a cometer otra tontería como la que le había hecho al cerdo.

Una sonrisa tenue curvo sus labios.

—Siempre puedo tragarme mi orgullo.

—¿Tú? —inquirió con sarcasmo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez.

¿Por qué hacia eso?

—¿Dónde quedo eso de no quiero que dañes a Yuuri? Solo quiero estar en buenos términos con el omega… perdón, Yuuri—se le había salido.

Sería un poco difícil el acostumbrarse a no decirle omega, no es que lo hiciera a propósito, llevaba años haciendo eso.

Además, después de inspeccionar bien al omega, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era tan malo.

Muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta de que el omega no le caía tan mal como creía.

Y que estaba dispuesto a llevarse bien con él.

—Gracias—al oírlo, su atención se volcó al castaño que, a pesar de no verle, tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Yuri sonrió también.

—Nunca eh tratado directamente con un omega—comenzó, por algún motivo, le dio por justificarse con el castaño—. No sé cómo tratarte así que tendrás que tenerme paciencia, Víctor tiene razón, no puedo ir por la vida insultando a medio mundo y no debo olvidar que eres mayor que yo.

¿Él había dicho eso?

¿Desde cuándo era tan maduro?

—Así que quiero empezar otra vez contigo gordo—sonrió mientras estiraba su mano por sobre la mesa—. Soy Yuri Plistesky, ¿tú eres?

Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Yuuri, y eso, hizo latir el corazón de Yuri.

—Yuuri Katsutki, mucho gusto—murmuro amablemente apretando dulcemente su mano.

En cuanto su piel lo toco, su alfa gruño.

De forma repentina retiro la mano y miro al castaño que no entendía porque había hecho eso.

—Evitemos tocarnos Yuuri—le dijo rápidamente—. Eres un omega… sin marca—lo dijo tan amable como pudo. Ya había visto que tenía genio de los mil demonios si se referían a él como omega—. Así evitaremos futuros problemas con tu celo, por lo que me dijo Víctor, estas en él, ¿no?

El castaño se sonrojo y Yuri deseo que no hiciera eso.

Por el amor de dios, ¿todos los omegas eran así o solo Yuuri?

—Estas muy informado Yuri—gruño Víctor y el contacto visual que había habido entre él y el castaño se rompió.

—Debo de hacerlo, ya que me están buscando pareja—gruño de vuelta mirándolo con detenimiento.

—Vaya.

A juzgar por la expresión que le lanzaba Víctor, estaba molesto y a nada de saltar sobre él.

Miro al castaño y luego a Víctor. Hizo esa acción dos veces más, ganándose una risita nerviosa por parte del castaño.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

Le pareció lo más dulce que había escuchado jamás y quiso golpearse la cabeza.

Eso que pensaba no estaba bien.

Era peligroso.

¿Qué tenía Yuuri?

—Porque no puedo creer que ese idiota sea…—miro a Yuuri y en sus ojos miro la súplica de que no continuara y se detuvo.

Él lo sabía, ¿temía de Víctor y por eso no quería que supiera?

Sea cualquiera que fuera el motivo, no le incumbía de todas maneras.

De cualquier forma, hablaría más tarde con él, con ambos.

Miro a Víctor que le veía con el ceño fruncido y agrego una nueva norma a su lista.

4.- No permitir que dañen al cerdo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y aquí podemos ver como la mente de Yurio es todo un caos XD**

 **Osea, en la mayoría de las familias alfas, les enseñan a los niños alfa (? a que son superiores a los demás y que nunca deben de olvidarlo. Yuratchka probablemente crecio en un ambiente así, ya con el paso de la historia se darán cuenta de varias cosas jaja.**

 **Por otro lado, ¿notaron al alfa Víctor sabotear al bebe Yurio? Ese hombre se pasa, y más aún, parece que ni cuenta se da de lo que hace.**

 **¿Como va la historia? ¿Bien? ¿Regular?**

 **Recuerden votar si les gusta, dejar sus comentarios o dudas y compartirme si les place (?**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD:siento que la historia avance tan lento, pero es que me tomo mi tiempo para que quede bien jaja.**


	8. Chapter 8

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

¿Dónde estaba Yuri?

Aun cuando lo observaba no podía creer que fuera el mismo chico que conocía desde que tenía 12 años, aquel niño que no hacía más que insultar y humillar a cuanto omega se le cruzara por enfrente. Y que creía solemnemente que los alfas eran y siempre serían la cúspide de la evolución.

¿Por qué la amabilidad tan desmedida hacia el castaño? ¿De donde había aflorado ese repentino cambio? ¿Y así sin más?

Un montón de preguntas le golpearon de forma atronadora y ninguna tenia respuesta.

Ninguna tenía sentido.

Su alfa gruño con enojo al rubio que se miraba muy cómodo al lado del castaño, es más, hasta parecía que _de verdad_ disfrutada de la compañía del castaño.

Por otro lado ¿Por qué Yuuri estaba tan calmado frente al rubio?

¿No habían tenido un altercado el día anterior? ¿No se había insultado mutuamente y casi llegado a los golpes? Aunque en el caso del castaño si fue así.

Simplemente no lo entendía.

Cuando terminaron la cena Yuuri le explico con calma a Yuri cuál sería su habitación.

Por su parte Yuri solo asentía sin chistar, no le cuestiono porque debia de estar en una habitación tan pequeña, ni tampoco el hecho de que, prácticamente seria compañero de cuarto con Víctor.

¿Es que el golpe de ayer le había afectado tanto como para cambiar su comportamiento?

¿Qué pasaba por aquella cabeza dura?

Y mientras más lo pensaba más su alfa se molestaba.

Frunció el entrecejo siguiendo a los dos Yuri's, cuando el castaño se disponía a mostrarle donde dormiría.

Estaba haciendo demasiados gestos, pero no podía evitarlo, toda la presencia de Yuri le molestaba y más que estuviera cercas -demasiado para su gusto- del castaño. Y parecía que Yuuri no notaba la mirada que le dedicaba el rubio.

Cuando Yuuri se despidió y se fue a su habitación, Yuri lo ignoro y entro en su cuarto.

Le siguió, pero para su sorpresa este no se había ido a su habitación -la cual estaba contigua a la suya-, solo se sentó en su cama y le miraba suspicazmente.

—Te noto algo molesto, Víctor—dijo con una leve sonrisa al cruzarse de brazos.

Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a fruncir el ceño y soltó un leve gruñido.

—¿Tomo eso como un sí?—inquirió con voz juguetona.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunto por fin con voz muy agresiva.

—¿Qué cosa?—ahora Yuri había adoptado una voz dura.

—Tu odias a los omegas Yuri—comenzó y vio al rubio juntar sus cejas—. No los toleras, te mire un millón de veces pasar de ellos sin dignarte a verlos siquiera, porque según tú, son escoria—puntualizó molesto—. ¿Ahora resulta que no le quitaste la vista de encima a Yuuri en toda la noche? ¿Que planeas?

El rubio sonrió.

—Si por esos rumbos vamos—se puso de pie y lo encaro—. ¿Qué fue eso de toda mi vida eh convivido con omegas?—al oírle, se sorprendió de que Yuuri le hubiera contado eso—. Hasta donde yo sé, solo fue uno, uno en toda tu jodida vida y ni siquiera te enteraste de que lo era hasta que se había marchado, tu alfa sin olfato—reclamó visiblemente alterado.

Víctor torció los labios.

—¿Por qué mentirle? Mínimo yo fui sincero y le dije que no se tratar con los omegas, le estas dando una mala imagen viejo.

Los ojos azules de Víctor vieron directo a los verdes de Yuri.

—Por favor, el único que está mal eres tú, ¿crees que el simplemente te aceptara, así como así? Se nota que te odia.

Yuri puso cara de desconcierto ante lo dicho por el albino.

—¿A que vino eso? Víctor, ese omega no es tuyo—dijo Yuri tratando de no reír por la inmadurez del albino, además, podía leer el ambiente, Víctor estaba marcando territorio sin saberlo.

—Ni tuyo, no creas que no note como le mirabas.

Víctor miró el rostro sorprendido del rubio.

—Diablos, hombre, nunca me enredaría con un macho, está prohibido, lo sabes, lo sabemos. No podemos tener un omega masculino, no a menos que quieras irte directo a prisión. Joder, mira que el solo pensarlo…

—Miénteme—le reto mirándolo a los ojos—, miénteme diciendo que no te sentiste atraído hacia Yuuri.

—Lo hice, pero de una manera diferente—murmuro desviando la vista—. Solo tengo curiosidad de él...

Al decir lo ultimo, su voz se había vuelto débil, como si por un momento, hubiera dudado de ello.

—No trates de disfrazarlo—gruñó Víctor.

—No tengo porque justificarme—gruñó de regreso Yuri.

Ambos se quedaron un momento mirando al otro.

—En todo caso—divago Yuri después de aquella pausa—, ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?—los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Víctor enmudeció.

¿Por qué estaba molesto?

—¿Víctor?

—Mejor vete a dormir ya, mañana el entrenamiento será duro.

Yuri frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Definitivamente agregare esa norma.

—¿Qué? —dijo sin comprender a lo que se refería.

Por su parte, el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza, ignorando su pregunta y se fue hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Marcando el fin de aquella extraña discusión.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Cuando se quedó solo, después de observar la puerta de Yuri un momento, se dejó caer boca arriba en su cama, mirando al techo con aires pensativos.

No sabía porque actuaba como lo hacía, así como tampoco sabía porque Yuri también actuaba raro.

 _¿Un omega podía hacer todo eso?_

Y mientras pensaba en eso, a su mente llego lo dicho por el rubio.

 _Tu alfa sin olfato…_

No había pensado en nada de eso hasta que llego al lado de Yuuri.

Se acarició la nariz y sonrió un poco.

Por años, había vivido con esa anomalía y nunca le había importado.

Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente.

—¿Si no soy capaz de oler ningún omega… porque a ti si, Yuuri? —murmuro para luego cerrar los ojos.

 _Vitya…_

Aparto esa voz de su cabeza.

No quería pensar en ella en ese momento.

No volvería a caer, Yuuri no era su destinado.

Y sin importar que ocurriera, nunca lo aceptaría.

Yuuri no era su destinado.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ahora sabemos que es un "ella", y además también el porque Víctor reacciono como lo hizo.**

 **Y además hubo una especie de enfrentamiento entre alfas (?**

 **Víctor me confunde XD y Yurio también.**

 **Como sea, no se cuantos días han pasado ni que onda (? diablos, FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA, NO LO OLVIDE.**

 **LOL**

 **De verdad que me quede sin tiempo.**

 **Bueno, ya no los aburro más, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Y como probablemente no actualizare hasta la primera semana de Enero... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, FELIZ 2017 Y QUE LO QUE SEA QUE QUIERAN QUE PASE EN ESE AÑO, SE CUMPLA.**


	9. Chapter 9

No entendía que es lo que estaba pasando.

Debía de admitir, que Víctor tenia razón, ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino?

Yuri era el típico estereotipo de alfa mandón y que poco valora al omega.

Víctor era el raro, en todo sentido.

Amable, atento, respetuoso.

En nada parecido a un alfa.

Y sin embargo, por muy contradictorio que fuera, el que era un cretino supo mantenerse bajo control y él que se supone que no se comporta como alfa, casi había por terminado por marcarlo.

Hundió la cara en la almohada y ahogo un grito desesperado en ella.

No tenía ni idea de como tratar con esa situación.

Por años, se había encargado de estar lo más lejos de los alfas como le había sido posible, compitiendo en los torneos para omegas, pero al sentir que eso no iba con él, que podía aspirar a algo más, entro en los torneos mixtos, aún con su fobia y al saber que quedo clasificado en el Gran Prix Final, donde competiría contra alfas y betas, ya se había dado por servido. Esa en si, ya era una gran oportunidad.

Pero al perder, por primera vez en toda su carrera, se sintió un incompetente.

Nunca en toda su carrera como patinar competitivo, había perdido una competencia, hasta que participo en el Gran Prix Final mixto, quedando en último lugar.

Eso lo decepciono y a su vez, lo había motivado.

Y esa motivación había sido la que lo llevo a hacer aquella coreografía, que terminaría trayendo a Víctor.

A Víctor y con él, a Yuri Plisetsky.

—¿Por qué alfas? ¿No podían ser betas?—se quejó.

Saco el rostro de la almohada, giró su cuerpo quedando boca arriba y miro al techo. En medio de la oscuridad, una leve sonrisa afloro en su rostro.

Aún con todo lo que pasaba, una embriagante felicidad lo tenía con el optimismo por los cielo.

Víctor había venido hasta él, por su cuenta.

Y aunque nunca pensó que eso podría pasar, realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Víctor, su amor platónico y su gran inspiración, quería entrenarlo.

—No sólo eso... él... es mi destinado—se tapo la boca con ambas manos y suspiro quedamente.

No había querido aceptarlo antes, pero así era.

Su celo descontrolado.

Su capacidad para oler al alfa.

Su entrega total.

Habría deseado nunca encontrarlo pues eso solo significaba que al final, terminaría cediendo y teniendo sus crías.

Su omega así lo querría y no podía correr todo el tiempo contra este, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Probablemente Víctor lo sabía, si Yuri se había dado cuenta, definitivamente Víctor también, pero si no había dicho nada, era porque él tampoco quería a su destinado.

Y eso estaba bien.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que su mente divagara un poco más antes de dormirse realmente.

Los días siguientes, serían toda una tortura y por ello, debía de aprovechar cada pequeño momento a solas.

* * *

—Ambos son mucho más corrientes de lo que creen, puede de que en sus divisiones fueran buenos, pero en la mixta, no son más que un gatito y un cerdito. A estas alturas, deberían de saberlo ya.

La sonrisa que Víctor tenía, no concordaba con la voz que emitía.

Después de una fuerte discusión porque Yuri quería que Víctor volviera Rusia, y yo porque se quedara, Víctor había terminado diciendo aquellas duras palabras.

—Y sólo podremos decidir al final con quien me quedare, si ustedes dos se enfrentan.

—¿Enfrentarnos?—pregunte y al mismo tiempo lo hizo Yuri.

—Así es.

—¿Con el mismo numero?—pregunto Yuri, visiblemente preocupado.

—No, en realidad, la pieza tiene dos arreglos: son Eros y Ágape. Pero primero, conozcamos un poco sobre sus coreografías para que puedan interpretarlas de forma correcta—les dije levanto la mano derecha en el aire—. Ágape es el amor de entrega absoluta, sacrificado y es totalmente desinteresado, en cambio Eros, es un amor más carnal, superficial, sexual—murmuro más para si la última palabra, los miró a ambos y les sonrió—. Se las asignare de acuerdo a sus personalidades.

Yuuri escucho un gruñido nacer del pecho del alfa rubio.

—Oye Víctor—interrumpió el rubio al ver su sonrisa—, tengo 19 años, ya pase por esto antes y sinceramente no sabes juzgar a la gente—hablo el chico rubio rascándose la nuca—. La ultima vez que me coreografiaste algo, terminaste dándome una canción más femenina que masculina—al decirlo sus mejillas se habían encendido.

Víctor sonrió con simplicidad.

—Pero en aquel entonces tenías dieciséis años, esa melodía iba perfecta contigo.

El castaño solo miró la expresión cansada que le dedico Yuri a Víctor.

—Yuuri—llamo el ruso, ganándose su atención. Al verlo, recordó lo ocurrido e inevitablemente, su sueño—. Ya lo decidí—ambos Yuri's aguantaron la respiración—. El cerdito bailara con Eros y el gatito con Ágape—dijo feliz señalando a cada uno al hablar.

Yuri lanzó un sonoro gruñido.

—Ya sabía que harías eso, ¿Por qué eres así Víctor?—habló con voz cansada, mirando con resignación al albino.

Yuuri, por su parte, no sabia que pensar.

¿Eros, él?

—Muy bien, ahora les mostrare las coreografías—habló deslizando al centro de la pista con gracia.

—Espera victor...

—V-víctor...

—Nada.

Ambos Yuri's, se resignaron y salieron de la pista.

—Mi lema es sorprender al publico, todos esperarían que un alfa fuera seductor y un omega incondicional. Y eso es aburrido, ya se los dije, son mucho más corrientes de lo que parecen.

El rubio solo volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Ambos se pusieron del otro lado de la barda que separaba al público del hielo.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres—le dijo a Yuuri, tras oír la música comenzar y ver a Víctor deslizarse por el hielo—. Él nunca escucha, la verdad es que es muy distraído, no se da cuenta cuando ha ido demasiado lejos y es un maldito desvergonzado.

Yuuri solo le escucho.

—¿Por qué me dices esto, Yuri?

—¿No me dirás Yurio?

El castaño rió por lo bajo.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?—le preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—No, y quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Averígualo hablando conmigo.

Sus ojos verdes miraron a los castaños cuando la música termino.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?—preguntó Víctor a Yuri, buscando que su atención fuera a él.

—Impresionante—tercio una voz, ganándose la mirada de ambos alfas.

—¿Quién eres?—le gruño el rubio y la chica sólo le sonrió un poco.

—Es mi amiga de la infancia, Yuko. Es una beta y trabaja aquí—habló rápido para que Yurio no la viera tal como lo hacia.

Pronto, el rubio relajo la expresión.

— Gracias— respondió Víctor al alago que le había hecho por la coreografía, de nuevo, su atención se fue al rubio— , ¿y bien?

—Creo que lo tengo—contesto desviando la vista de Yuko, a la de Yuuri.

Este por su parte, sólo se quedo estático mirando los ojos del alfa frente a él.

—Yuuri—llamo el albino, haciendo que el contacto visual que había tenido con el rubio, se rompiera. Su vista viajó hasta el ruso de ojos azules—. Es tu turno, pon atención.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza aún no muy convencido del todo.

La música comenzó y de verdad deseo que le hubieran dado Ágape.

Pronto, los movimientos sensuales y perfectos de Víctor, le hicieron cuestionarse de si en realidad él sería capaz de realizar tal coreografía, para un alfa sería sencillo por la dificultad de movimientos, ¿pero para un omega?

Conforme se movía más, comenzaba a cuestionar eso.

 _¿Seré capaz de hace eso?_

— ¿Qué te pareció?— preguntó Víctor desde el centro de la pista en cuanto la música había parado..

Yuuri, no sabía que decirle, estaba entre prestar total atención a su amiga que se desangraba o decirle algo al alfa que esperaba respuesta.

 _¿De verdad podre bailar como él lo a hecho?_

— Fue muy Eros...— fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Verdad?— dijo orgulloso, comenzó a hacerle señas con la mano izquierda para que entrara en la pista, Yuuri obedeció casi al instante.

Se deslizo hasta el centro, quedando a un par de metros del alfa, estar demasiado cercas de él, aún le ponía nervioso.

—¿Qué cuádruples podrás hacer en la composición?—pregunto con su dedo indice bordeando sus labios.

—El toe-loop... creó que también el salchow, aunque sólo lo he hecho entrenando... nunca en competencia... si practico, creo que puedo lograrlo...— murmure no muy seguro de mis palabras.

Por su parte Víctor, no se vio tan seguro.

—Bien, practica con lo básico primero— dijo con voz alegre— , comenzare con Yurio.

— ¿Eh?—no sabía si lo decía a modo de broma o si estaba hablando en serio.

— No te enseñare nada que no puedas hacer ahora, además, yo estoy acostumbrado a entrenar alfas, no quiero que te termines lastimando por llevarte más allá de tu límite—comentó al ver la expresión que había puesto—. Eres capaz de ganar, estoy consiente de ello, ¿por qué no demuestras adecuadamente tu habilidad?

Al oírlo, me sentí nervioso una vez más.

 _¿Por qué no lo hacia?_

— Seguramente sea... — _porque me dan miedo ustedes..._ —, porque me falta confianza—dije sin verlo.

—Exacto—dijo sin haberse dado cuenta de la duda en mi voz, probablemente Yurio tenía razón y Víctor era mucho más despistado de lo que parecía—. Mi trabajo consiste en devolverte esa confianza...

Note como comenzaba a deslizarse hasta mi y al elevar mi vista, el pulgar de Víctor delineo mi labio inferior, mientras su rostro y cuerpo, se acercaban más de lo necesario.

—Y también en borrar tu miedo a nosotros—susurro demasiado cercas—. Nadie en todo el mundo conoce tu verdadera naturaleza, nadie conoce tu eros. Puede ser una faceta muy atractiva que ni siquiera tu conozcas—y ahí estaba otra vez, el aroma del alfa que comenzaba a marearlo y le impedía alejarse de él—. ¿Me la podrías mostrar pronto?

Sus ojos miraban a los míos y sentí mis piernas temblar.

Su presencia hizo a mi omega alborotarse en mi interior.

Me vi imposibilitado de huir, a merced de ese alfa y el lo notó, pues una sonrisa comenzó a curvarse en sus labios.

—Víctor, dijiste que comenzarías conmigo, deja de molestarlo—intervino la voz del rubio, demandando por la atención del albino.

— Si, si— contesto soltándome, pero me fue imposible moverme, estaba paralizado. Además de que seguramente tendría la cara roja.

Agradecí internamente la intervención de Yuri.

Víctor no parecía importarle los estragos que causaba en mi cuerpo y eso era malo.

—Piensa largo y detenidamente, que es eros para ti, Yuuri—me advirtió con aquella sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Asentí torpemente con la cabeza y le vi alejarse.

 _¿Qué es eros para mí?_

Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Yuri.

Necesitaba hablar con un alfa que no fuera su destinado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sorpresa, sorpresa, siento si no es lo que esperaban pero mi cabeza no dio para más.**

 **Ahora pudimos notar a Víctor consiente de la situación y por lo visto, valiéndole un cacahuate y por otra parte, Yurio intentando hablar con Yuuri, ¿que querrá decirle?**

 **¿Porque Yuuri le tiene miedo a los alfas? Acabo de darme cuenta, que le di una personalidad entre miedo y odio hacia los alfas.**

 **¿Les diré pronto del pasado de Vitya? Quien sabe n.n**

 **Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas XD**

 **Bueno, cualquier duda o sugerencia, ya saben, me avisan.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **PD: Alguien conoce a Dorothy? Me enamore de su música y omg XD, bueno, bye.**

 **PD2: Spidepool es cannon okno jaja -modo fangirl-**


	10. Chapter 10

Para cuando la practica termino, me sentía molido, entre los entrenamientos para bajar de peso y estar semi practicando la coreografía, no podía con mi alma.

Y si bien, no toda la atención de los alfas se había centrado sobre mi, eso no quita el hecho de que había estado sintiendo sus miradas para nada disimuladas.

En el camino de regreso a casa, por algún motivo, tanto Víctor como Yurio -como mi hermana había decidido llamarle-, estaban demasiado callados.

Demasiado para mi gusto.

Después de la plática que había tenido con Yurio en el Ice Castle, había quedado algo intrigado con respecto a lo que pudiera llegar a decirme y por otro lado, estaba Víctor, que aunque no había dicho nada "malo" -dentro de lo que cabe-, no se había quedado atrás, pues él no sabe lo que significa espacio personal.

Refunfuñe por lo bajo captando la innecesaria atención de los dos alfas.

—¿Sucede algo Yuuri?

La voz de Víctor hizo estremecer a mi omega, si bien al principio este se había visto encantado con la presencia de su alfa, en las últimas horas había comenzado a rechazarle, para mi completa sorpresa.

¿Acaso eso era posible?

¿Qué el propio omega negara a su destinado?

No había escuchado de algo así antes, y tenía dudas con respecto a ello.

Después de todo, a futuro podría ser un problema.

—No ocurre nada...—murmure yendo detrás de ellos. Note como Yurio me miraba de reojo sin decir nada.

Odiaba esa sensación.

De ser observado y a la vez no.

Era molesto.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, no habían pasado dos horas cuando Víctor salió con la excusa de que quería conocer el lugar.

Estuvo insistente en que le acompañamos pero tras una rotunda negación por parte de Yuri y mía, Víctor termino por irse solo.

Dejándonos a ambos en casa.

Ni mis padres se presentaron ni mi hermana lo hizo.

—Yuuri, tenemos que hablar—su voz me saco esporádicamente de mis pensamientos.

—Si...

Se puso de pie, mirando de izquierda a derecha, para después hacer una seña con las manos.

—Aquí no... hay demasiados oídos escuchando.

No capte a que se refería pero de alguna manera, le hice caso.

Ambos nos marchamos a otro sitio, específicamente mi cuarto.

Le pedí que se quedará un momento afuera en lo que retiraba los pósters de las paredes, claro que él no me hizo caso y entró.

—Oh no lo creo—se burló quitando dos, imitando lo que yo hacía—. Estás más enamorado de lo que creía.

—Es admiración.

—Aja.

Me entrego los pósters y los guarde bajo mi cama, hasta el fondo.

Estando empujando una caja para cubrirlos, sentí como mi cama se sumía cuando Yuri se sentó sobre ella.

—Tenemos que poner las cartas sobre la mesa Yuuri.

Le mire desde mi sitio, antes de ponerme de pie y tomar asiento aún costado de él.

—¿De que quieres hablar?

—Sobre Víctor. Y porque te esfuerzas en negar tu conexión con él.

—No lo hago... no sé a qué te refieres.

—Claro que lo sabes...—me miró detenidamente antes de negar con la cabeza y desviar su mirada a otro punto de la habitación— Víctor, es especial Yuuri.

Fruncí el ceño.

 _¿Especial?_

—Bueno, el no creció como un alfa normal, fue criado por betas, los cuales jamás le dijeron lo que era ser un alfa o lo que eso significaba. Nunca tuvo quien le enseñará nada relacionado con ese mundo, por tanto desconoce la mayoría de esas cosas, aún a su edad.

—Algo así supuse...

—Déjame terminar—me cortó—, por vivir como beta, inconscientemente él cree que lo es. Su cuerpo, rechaza y pelea contra su alfa. Él a diferencia de muchos alfas, no huele las feromonas de los omegas y tampoco reacciona a sus celos.

Algo en mi se vio perturbado.

Sus ojos volaron a los míos.

—Y aún así, él te detecto. Por ser su destinado.

—Yo no creo que...

—Ambos sabemos que eres su destinado. No necesitamos mentirnos por ese lado, el problema es que él no lo aceptara.

Y tanto yo, como mi Omega, no lo entendimos.

—No me corresponde a mi ser quien te lo cuente pero dudo que él lo haga por voluntad propia, yo me enteré por accidente y si te lo cuento, nunca debes de mencionarlo—me advirtio con el ceño fruncido.

¿Estaba bien inmiscuirse en la vida ajena de alguien más sin su consentimiento?

Era cierto que tenía curiosidad, de Víctor, el alfa más codiciado del mundo, pero, ¿de verdad estaba bien lo que estábamos por hacer?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Víctor estuvo comprometido hace unos años.

Eso no lo esperaba. Y seguro la sorpresa fue más que visible en mi rostro.

—Por aquel entonces nadie sabía que era un alfa, la chica con la que estaba era una omega, y Víctor estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica, pero él creía que era una beta.

—¿Ninguno de los dos conocía la naturaleza del otro?

Yuri sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Tenían una relación muy fuerte, yo no la conocí personalmente, pero escuche de ella por parte de Mila. Era una... perra—rió al decir lo—, palabras textuales de Mila—hizo una pequeña pausa, como si pensara que diría a continuación—. Víctor nunca miraba fallas en ella, todo le parecía perfecto, una joven hermosa, de bella voz y preciosa figura. Él de verdad estaba enamorado como para pasar por alto las advertencias que le hacían sus amigos.

—Entonces... Si tanto la amaba, ¿qué paso con ella?—pregunte con la curiosidad a flor de piel. Estaba conociendo un poco más de mi destinado, no de la manera correcta, pero al fin y acabo, lo hacia.

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yuri.

—Tal vez esto si lo escuchaste, fue una noticia muy sonada.

—¿Te refieres a...?—pero no quise decirlo, sabía a que se refería.

—Si, el patinador que estuvo involucrado en aquel escándalo, fue Víctor. Yakov de una u otra manera se las arregló para que nadie difundiera su nombre—comento mirando sus manos—. El motivo de aquella desastrosa noticia, fue esa chica. Víctor es un alfa, pero nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera ella, por ende, hubo ciertas complicaciones en su relación. Ella quería casarse con un alfa no un beta, ella quería más glamour del que le brindaba Víctor, el que solo podría brindarle un alfa.

Ahora yo fruncí el ceño, ¿cómo pudo ella hacerle tal cosa a un hombre como Víctor?

—En otras palabras, era una cazarrecompensas—dije molesto.

—Si, lo era. Y por más que se lo dijeron a Víctor... bueno, él no escuchaba, estaba demasiado enamorado. Y con el paso del tiempo, se volvió más difícil tratar con él. Y un día, de la nada, la chica termino embarazada. Quiso adelantar la boda y por supuesto Víctor no se opuso.

—¿Víctor tiene un hijo?

Eso alarmo a mi omega.

—No, no lo tiene. Antes de que la boda se llevará a cabo, la omega... como decirlo, se fugó con un alfa... abandonando a Víctor. Sólo entonces se dió cuenta que ella era un omega y que estaba premiada de alguien más.

Una sensación indescifrable se apodero de mí.

—¿Cómo pudo?

—Él nunca detecto ningún aroma en ella, nunca miro nada fuera de lugar en ella para él, ella solo era una beta. Mila me contó que ella olía a otro alfa, que tenía la marca de un alfa y nadie le dijo nada... era algo así como un castigo silencioso a Víctor por la ignorancia en la que había decidido sumirse.

—¿¡Porque!?—pregunté horrorizado.

—Porque él no hubiera escuchado. La amaba tanto y confiaba tanto en ella, que fue imposible decírselo sin que lo tomara como una broma. Él no escuchaba—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Recordaba aquella noticia, de hace seis años, nunca se había mencionado el nombre de ninguno de los involucrados pero se decía que ese beta había tenido una fuerte depresión.

—Pobre Víctor...

Entonces Yuri me vio y en su mirada pude ver dolor.

—Y ahora, de pronto, llegas tú y por primera vez, huele a un omega y no cualquier omega, si no su destinado. Dejándolo con una mal sabor de boca, haciéndolo abrir una vieja herida.

—Yo no...

—No es tu culpa Yuuri, lo que le pasó pudo ocurrirle a cualquiera y lamentablemente fue a él, un alfa sin olfato. Pero sabes, no es él único que está mal por culpa tuya.

Mire a Yurio pero él no me miraba a mí, veía hacia la puerta.

—Eres un omega muy interesante, lo pensé desde que te ví compitiendo en el Gran Prix Final el año anterior. Lo corroboré cuando llegué aquí y puedo decir, que eres un tanto especial. Me recuerdas a alguien que perdí hace un tiempo.

Torcí un poco los labios.

—¿Sabes porque no puedo ver a un omega sin tener el pensamiento de que son basura, sin tener que odiarlos?

Al oírlo me asuste un poco. No pensaba que él me contara su aversión hacia los omegas.

¿Había un trasfondo a demás de lo obvio?

—El motivo del porque odio a los Omega, es porque me recuerdan a mi madre—mi corazón tuvo un vuelco—. Su aroma y su presencia son suficientes para recordarme los débiles que son y lo rápido que se pueden marchar, pero más que odiarlos... les tengo rencor.

Sus ojos volaron al castaño sentado a un lado suyo.

—¿Tu madre fue una Omega?

Sus ojos se habían cristalizado, signo del dolor que le costaba decir aquello.

—Lo fue... ella era una Omega... que patinaba como tú—sonrió tenuemente al decirlo.

No pude ni quise ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Ella fue asesinada cuando yo era un niño... Por mi padre alfa.

Mi respiración se corto del golpe.

Él había pasado por esa parte.

Él desde muy pequeño había conocido aquel mundo que un niño no debería de ver.

—Y sabes, ¿porque mi padre la mató?

Su voz se había vuelto temblorosa y creí que se quebraría en cualquier momento, verlo tan vulnerable me hizo querer esconderlo del mundo entero y desear que él olvidará su pasado.

—Ella quería que yo siguiera sus pagos y mi padre, que fuera un funcionario de gobierno igual que él, ellos solían pelear mucho por eso. Un día, tomo de más y... cuando llego a casa...

—Yuri no tienes que seguir si tanto te lastima...—le pedí al ver el estado en el que se estaba sumiendo.

—Él la golpeó hasta matarla y después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho... camino hasta donde yo estaba y me dijo sin remordimiento alguno: los omegas solo sirven para esto.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡Le creí!—sollozo—. Olvidé todos los cariños y palabras dulces que mi madre alguna vez me dirigió y solo le creí a él... me sentí tan decepcionado de mí.

Mis manos capturaron las suyas.

—Me sentí débil e inútil por no poder ayudarla... por no poder protegerla. Y aún con todo eso... no pude llorar su muerte. No pude hacerlo.

—Yuri...

—Sabes... ¿Sabes porque me dedique al patinaje artístico?—sonrió con amargura tras apretar suavemente mi mano—. Fue mi forma silenciosa de decir mi descontento, de oponerme a mi progenitor. Mi padre lo comprendió y se marcho. Dejándome bajo el cuidado de mi familia materna, que era igual que él.

Sus ojos me vieron.

—Se que no es justificación para mi comportamiento, ni la forma en que los trate. Así es como fui criado y así es para mi como se debía de actuar—dijo con voz temblorosa—. Pero cuando llegue y te ví, de pronto, todo mi ser tuvo un paro instantáneo.

Apretó mi mano otra vez y me miro con dolor.

—De pronto mi actuar, se volvió inadecuado, de pronto mi forma de pensar era inaudita... de pronto, la idea de tratarte como un omega más era inaceptable—frunció levemente el ceño—. Tú comenzaste a recordarme a ella, todo tu... me recordó a ella.

Mi corazón voto contra mi pecho.

—Me recordaste a su amabilidad, a su forma de hablarme, a su dulzura, a su aroma... por eso me molesta verte. Porque eras un recuerdo viviente de lo que más me lastimaba.

Sentí como mi pecho se estrujaba con cada palabra que decía.

—Porque me recordabas lo débiles que son, lo amables que son aún si los dañan... porque me recordabas que en algún momento me dejaras atrás y te olvidaras de mí—su voz comenzó a temblar nuevamente y ya no me miraba—. Pero más que nada me recordabas que me abandonaras igual que ella ... tú sola presencia me molesta por eso... yo no te miro como un omega... te miro como a mi madre...

Su confesión me hizo sentir un increíble vacío en el estómago.

—Y cuando pienso en ello, no puedo evitar molestarme conmigo. Porque fui débil en aquel entonces, porque sigo siendo débil actualmente y más que nada, porque eres el recuerdo viviente de que seguí los mismos pasos que mi padre... yo le falle y no te quiero fallar a ti. No quiero lastimarte... quiero protegerte...

Cada vez era mas fuerte la necesidad de abrazarlo.

—No quiero que otra persona importante para mí vuelva a marcharse. No quiero que él te dañe. No podría soportarlo...

Y entonces me di cuenta de varias cosas.

Por ser un alfa, fue obligado a madurar antes de tiempo.

Por ser un alfa, le fue prohibido llorar por la muerte de su madre y a su vez, sentirse culpable por ello. Asiendo que con el tiempo solo el sentimiento de desprecio hacia la especie de su progenitora se quedará.

Él jamás pudo ser un niño.

Nunca tuvo esa opción.

Perder a su madre y ser abandonado por su padre. Y encima, ser tomado bajo la tutela de un alfa con costumbres diferentes, con ideales de otros tiempos.

Jamás supo lo que debía o no debía de hacer, no tuvo nadie que se fijara en su dolor y llorara con él. Jamás pudo decirle a nadie su sufrimiento. Tuvo que guardarlo todo para él. Se vio obligado a hacerlo.

Y ahora, yo... estaba abriendo una vieja herida que jamás sano... una que solo se lleno de tierra y fue olvidada con el paso del tiempo, pero jamás superada.

Verlo llorar y pedir perdón fue demasiado para mi. Mis propias lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas mientras mis manos acariciaban su cabeza, moviendo con cuidado su cabello.

Sus ojos al verme me hicieron estremecer.

Solo era un niño que nunca pudo ser lo y ahora buscaba el perdón que nunca pudo pedir antes.

—Estoy aquí Yuri... y no pienso abandonarte... sé que no me lastimaras— mi voz me traicionó y se rompió al hablar—. No eres como tu padre.

Mire su ceño fruncirse mientras arrugaba su nariz, lo sentí temblar bajo mi tacto antes de que asistiera con la cabeza, una y otra vez.

Sus manos, temblando aferraron a mi cuerpo entre ellas.

—Jamás podría dejarte Yuri.

Y no estaba mintiendo.

Verlo llorar despertó algo en mi interior que no sabía que tenía.

Mi omega lo había tomado como su cachorro.

Y no lo iba a dejar pasará lo que pasará.

 _Él me necesita._

—Estoy aquí Yuri, aquí estoy—murmuré tras abrazarlo con fuerza. Él se aferro a mi como yo lo hacía con él.

Ser un omega era una pesadilla, pero ser un alfa lo era aún más.

Y ahora lo sabía.

—Gracias Yuuri—su voz fue tan sincera, que me hizo sonreír.

Ambos estamos cerrando un capítulo de nuestras vidas. Y lo que pasará de ahora en adelante, lo afrontaríamos juntos.

Y mientras ambos descargamos el dolor y sufrimiento que nunca pudimos contar antes... Solo pude pensar en las palabras de Yuri, Víctor había pasado por mucho también, había sufrido al igual que nosotros.

Era normal que no quisiera pasar por eso otra vez, no quería volver a ser dañado.

Tenía miedo.

Ambos lo teníamos, yo, él... nos estábamos negando. Nos estábamos prohibiendo el uno al otro.

Cuando pensé en eso, solo algo cruzo por mi mente. La separación al final sería más sencilla, cuando todo eso terminara... cada quien seguiría con su camino.

Al final, me quedaría solo.

Esa era la única verdad. Ese era mi destino.

—Estoy aquí... Yuri. Estoy aquí—murmure besando su frente, entonces algo en mí lo penso—. Yuri... ¿te quedaras a mi lado si te cuento mi pasado?—dije con voz temblorosa.

Su rostro se levanto de mi pecho solo para verme.

—Estaré aquí...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno, primero que nada, inspiración-sama se comporto muy perra conmigo esta ultima semana.**

 **Segundo... ¿alguien dijo feels?**

 **Ahora bien, ¿esperaban eso para él pasado de Víctor? Digo, Víctor es un caso especial como dijo Yurio, investigue, y de hecho, en algunas ocasiones, algunos alfas se quedan sin olfato y por eso pasan desapercibidos... como si fueran betas. Sólo que lo de Víctor en lugar de ser físico es psicológico.**

 **Y luego tenemos, el pasado de nuestro bebe Yurio. Su culpa lo hizo sentir odio... no hacia los omegas, sino hacia si mismo... que se reflejaba como odio hacia los demás. Debo de admitir que tuve problemas con los pasados de esos dos, pero creo que los medio desarrolle, obvio faltan detalles.**

 **Superar algo nunca es fácil, siempre deja secuelas... secuelas que se verán a lo largo del fic, así como los miedos, todo lleva su tiempo y algo que creo que me caracteriza un poco es... que a todo le doy su tiempo, al lemon, a las emociones, a los cambios, etc.**

 **Aunque en partes anteriores, había tenido un poco de problemas para desarrollar esto.**

 **A partir de aquí, la trama toma un giro un tanto oscuro, por así decirlo.**

 **No lo había dicho, pero en un inicio tenía pensado la muerte de un personaje, pero conforme iba escribiendo... descarte esa idea jaja -le pegan- y solo deje la trama original sin la desesperación que esa muerte hubiera causado.**

 **Quiero que el fic, sea lindo de cierta forma... escribir cosas oscuras no es lo mío -por lo menos no en este caso-, por eso había evitado escribir omegaverse, pues es un universo muy conflictivo.**

 **Y les dejo esto por que de verdad quería decírselos. Para futuras referencias.**

 **El próximo, no, los próximos capítulos... serán duros.**

 **Además tenemos a nuestro cerdito... que tiene miedo de que Yurio se aleje de él si le cuenta su pasado... ¿que será como para que tema por ello?**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 **Cualquier duda... ya saben.**


	11. Chapter 11

Yuri se acomodo frente mío, mirándome detenidamente. Después de haberlo visto llorar -y de haber hecho lo mismo yo-, nos tomamos un tiempo para digerir la situación.

Ambos lo necesitábamos.

Yuri sería comprensivo, lo miraba en su cara, así como yo no sentí lastima por él, él tampoco la sentiría por mi, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a sentir algo más.

Sólo esperaba que no se dejará llevar por su alfa e hiciera algo de lo cual se arrepentirá luego si le contaba un poco de mi pasado, por que si, aún no podía contárselo todo.

Tomé aire y apreté la tela de mi pantalón. Había llegado el momento.

—Cuando era más joven, tenía un sueño un tanto diferente al que seguí al final—le dije mirando al techo—. Recuerdo que pensé: "Me gustaría ser un hombre importante, alguien que pueda cambiar al mundo". Esto no era lo que quería para el resto de mi vida, lo consideraba algo pasajero, ¿lo entiendes? El patinaje no lo veía a futuro.

—Creo que lo entiendo—murmuro no del todo convencido, probablemente pensando que lo que decía, no tenía sentido.

—Recuerdo también, una mañana de cuando aún tenía dieciséis años, desperté y de la nada, ya no era un beta y tampoco me convertí en alfa, resulte ser un maldito omega cuyo periodo de maduración se había atrasado, ¿puedes imaginar mi decepción al enterarme de eso? ¿qué nunca podría tener un cargo importante debido a mi naturaleza?—mi voz sin querer salió temblorosa.

Recordaba perfectamente las emociones que me habían golpeado al comprender la situación: irá, decepción, tristeza, obstinación, dolor y más que nada, confusión.

—También recuerdo la decepción y preocupación en el rostro de mis padres, de mi hermana y vecinos, y no era para menos, el primer omega que nacía en ese lugar— mire el ceño de Yurio fruncirse—. Existe una superstición aquí en Japón, de la cuál nadie habla pero todos conocen: los omegas traen desgracias—me expliqué logrando que algo brillará sus ojos—. Ciertamente, no era mentira, la gente ligada a un omega, siempre termina herida. Pero yo en aquel entonces, trataba de ser optimista, trate de ver con buena cara todo ese mal chiste por el cual estaba pasando, sin embargo, poco a poco se fueron cerrando las puertas en mis narices, haciéndome dar cuenta, de que ya nada sería como antes, por más que lo intentara, mis sueños se habían frustrado antes de empezar.

Cerré los ojos un momento para meditar mis siguientes palabras.

—En el verano de mis 19 años, me fui a Detroit a seguir con lo único que era bueno: el patinaje. Celestino siempre fue muy amable conmigo, con todos en realidad, por ser uno de los pocos entrenadores de omegas, siempre lo considere un hombre muy sabio y maduro, pero él no podía estar en todos lados. Es humano después de todo.

—¿Yuuri que te pasó?— su voz sonó molesta e inquieta, alterando un poco a mi omega que trataba de mantener la mente fría.

—Una noche, cuando volvía de mi universidad al lugar donde vivía, mi celo llego antes de tiempo en plena avenida— apreté los puños al recordar— . Celestino nos había recomendado vivir en aquel barrio por la baja tasa de alfas que existía y por que en su mayoría, los que vivían ahí eran betas y omegas; sin embargo, esa noche, por azares del destino, un grupo de alfas estaba de paso, ellos me detectaron.

Mire a Yurio crisparse y supe que había comenzado a maquinar un escenario.

—Algo que siempre me a caracterizado, es que mi cuerpo nunca se debilita por el celo, no me vuelvo vulnerable y tampoco pierdo el control con el, duele y aturde, pero no al grado de dejarme a merced de nadie, y por ello, es que siempre tenía cuidado con mi celo, porque a veces no sentía mi propio celo llegar. Uno de ellos me tomo por la fuerza, tirándome en plena calle, frente a los locales llenos de gente, que al ver la escena, no hicieron nada. Supongo creyeron que se trataba de una pelea entre dos borrachos—dije recordando la asquerosa sonrisa que me dedico el alfa tras derribarme.

Recordé su olor y mi omega se estremeció. Ya no quería que lo siguiera recordando pero yo quería que Yurio lo supiera, necesitaba saber si al menos él se quedaría a mi lado.

Dudaba que si mi destinado se enteraba, lo hiciera.

—Pero luego se le sumo otro, y otro, hasta que terminé rodeado por seis alfas, todos con las hormonas disparadas y cegados por mi celo. Comenzaron a quitarme la ropa a tirones aún cuando les pedí que se detuvieran entre patadas y gritos, saboree mí propia sangre cuando uno de ellos me golpeo en el rostro, logrando que el suelo se moviera, me tomaron de los brazos, inmobilizandome, impidiendo así que siguiera peleando. Uno de ellos se coloco entre mis piernas, con su pene erecto, listo para penetrarme, cuando alguien se acerco.

Sentí como el aire comenzó a ponerse más pesado conforme hablaba. Era el alfa de Yurio que estaba furioso. Yo no era su pareja pero por lo visto, este había hecho una conexión conmigo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir mi miedo e inmediatamente sentir furia.

—Un beta, salió de uno de los locales y golpeó con una rama al alfa, derribandolo, a él se le unieron otro grupo de personas, que a golpes y gritos, lograron alejarlos de mí, una chica, una omega, me dio su inhibidor, logrando suprimir mis hormonas, pero los alfas no se marcharon, estaban tan alterados que aún cuando mis hormonas ya casi no se notaban, querían acercarse—mi voz salió temblorosa y cerré los ojos.

El rostro del alfa que me atacó primero apareció de pronto, sobresaltando me.

—Tenía tanto miedo, había estado a punto de ser violado y aún con todas esas personas tratando de protegerme, me sentí tan solo y vulnerable—los brazos de Yuri me rodearon y yo oculte mi rostro en su pecho—. Tenía tanto miedo que me desmaye, casi sin ropa y temblando, me desmaye. Cuando desperté, estaba en el departamento que compartía con Pichit, este me contó que le habían llamado desde mi celular luego de llamar a la policía. Llore por horas sobre su hombro, llore hasta que dolió la cabeza, hasta que no pude hacerlo más. Y ni siquiera así seso el miedo y dolor que sentía por lo que era. Un omega que los demás miraban como una incubadora. Un omega que a lo largo de su vida pasaría por eso una y otra vez.

Las manos de Yurio acariciaron lentamente mi espalda, logrando que me calmará un poco.

—No digo que todos los alfas sean malos, es solo que... algo así no puede olvidarse tan fácilmente. Tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar... tengo miedo de que me vuelvan a lastimar. Yo no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

Un gruñido por parte de Yurio emergió en el silencio de la habitación ganándose toda mi atención.

—Esos malditos bastardos, ¿como se atrevieron a ponerte un dedo en cima?—vocifero.

Sonreí torpemente al recordar que él mismo me había tratado mal en un principio, pero ahora eso poco me importaba. A Yurio lo sentía más cercano que a nadie, como si lo conociera de años.

—Te juró Yuuri—llamo levantando mi rostro y sólo entonces note como su rostro marcaba la irá misma—, que nunca permitiré que nadie te ponga un dedo encima. Ni siquiera el estúpido de tu destinado, ese imbécil es el menos indicado para estar contigo.

—No deberíamos preocuparnos por él, parece no estar interesado en mí—dije con la mirada gacha.

Puede de que no lo pareciera pero estaba tan feliz como triste. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que no tendría que preocuparme de que Víctor deseara quedarse conmigo tras el Gran Prix Final, y por el otro, estaba ese lado que me decía que si lo dejaba ir, nunca jamás sabría lo que era la felicidad y se porque sentía eso.

Dejar ir a tu destinado era tan doloroso cómo perder una extremidad. O algo así había escuchado. Pensar en eso me deprimió, Víctor probablemente sólo me miraba como un pupilo que debía de entrenar y más allá de eso, dudaba que sintiera algo más.

Al final, sabía que no querría dejarlo ir, aún si ahora lo rechazaba. Al final, era su destinado, pero si él quería marcharse, no se lo impediría. Eso era algo que ya sabía, no podía obligarlo a quedarse aún si era su alma gemela.

—Lo está, su alfa lo está, y si eso ocurre, más tarde que temprano él lo terminará aceptando. Víctor tiene miedo al igual que tú, ambos pasaron por algo difícil, que a duras penas es comparable, su destino, lo quieran o no, es estar juntos y se que decisión tomaste Yuuri, renunciaras a él. Lo sé porque miró la resignación en tus ojos.

Sonreí un poco tras oírle.

—Pese a ser muy joven, eres muy maduro Yurio.

—Yuuri—llamo para luego sonreírle—, todos tenemos un pasado duró, depende de uno si deja que eso los frene y los hunda o si lo usan de arma y siguen avanzando. Víctor terminará lastimando te y por ello, aún si tú ganas en el estúpido concurso que será pronto, me voy a quedar.

—P-pero tú carrera...

—Ese viejo es capaz de entrenarnos a ambos, inicialmente quería llevarlo de regreso porque no podía soportar la idea de que se quedará aquí a entrenarte, principalmente porque desde la competencia anterior estaba un poco interesado en ti—confeso—, pero ahora, se que no puedo alejarlo de ti, no interferiré con sus destinos, pero tampoco les ayudaré; sin embargo, me quedaré a cuidarte.

—No puedes hacer eso. Debes irte, si te quedas no podrás crecer.

—¿Cuánto más lo necesito? Soy lo suficientemente bueno como para quedarme, quiero que sepas que la idea de dejarte a merced de Víctor me enferma. Y más después de lo que me he contado.

—Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Y se que es así, pero alguien debe vigilar a Víctor.

—No puedo dejar que te quedes, no quiero una niñera. Eso sería...

—¿Entonces gano y me llevo a Víctor conmigo, y además, a ti?—al oírle me sorprendí mucho.

—Yuri...

Entonces me miró como si meditara algo.

—Okey, lo entiendo, se que no eres débil, eres fuerte Yuuri—eso me tomó desprevenido—. Si gano, tú y Víctor volverán a Rusia conmigo. Y si tú ganas, me marcho solo.

—¿Tanto seguro estás de que perderé que no te quedarás si gano?—inquirí sorprendió por la inesperada confianza que había entre ambos.

—Aún si me quedo terminarás corriendo me. Y eso lastimaría a mi orgullo. Hablo muy en serio cuando digo que no quiero verte herido otra vez.

—Muchas gracias Yuri. Gracias.

—Sin embargo, tengo una duda.

Mis ojos volaron hasta él.

—Si Víctor quiere quedarse, no como tu entrenador, si no como tú pareja, ¿se lo permitirías?—pregunto mirándome con atención.

Sus ojos chocaron con los míos y me fue imposible apartar la vista.

Y me detuve a pensar realmente en lo que decía Yuri.

La idea de que Víctor decidiera quedarse a mi lado era impensable, un sueño. Por naturaleza nos extrañaríamos y anhelaríamos, pero era muy difícil que los destinados se quedarán juntos más allá de lo que instintivamente sentían.

Imagine a Víctor conmigo, sonriendo, cargando a nuestro hijo y mi omega salto de emoción. Yo también sonreí inconscientemente. Era una vista hermosa.

Entonces desperté y caí en cuenta de que en su país, él sería castigado, yo sería repudiado por dar a luz a su bebé y nuestra familia siempre sería el foco rojo de las malas personas. Debía de ser sincero y afrontar la realidad, en el remoto caso de que ambos nos quedáramos juntos, al final, nunca seríamos del todo felices.

—No, no lo haría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Se que es duro aceptarlo, pero el camino de esos dos, estará lleno de obstáculos.**

 **Habrá más baches que una calle en México xd y eso ya es mucho jaja.**

 **A Yurio le doy un protagonismo especial porque jugará un papel muy importante rumbo al final de la historia, es todo lo que puedo decir.**

 **Por otro lado, ser casi violado es una sensación que difícilmente es olvidable, el miedo y todo lo que eso conlleva, será un capítulo que Yuuri nunca olvidará y Víctor no está ayudando. Y luego está este men que lucha contra su propio instinto para no herir y salí herido.**

 **Ambos están atrapados en su propio infierno.**

 **No sé si ya lo había comentado antes, pero trataré de que mi historia sea lo más madura posible, por ello en un futuro, sean fuertes.**

 **Cosas pasarán.**

 **A partir de aquí, la lectura se vuelve más rápida, veremos el crecimiento de nuestros bebés y como su relación cambia pero ojo, no sé aún si para bien o mal.**

 **No soy mala solo soy escritora (:**

 **PD: OMG! No puedo creer que olvidará subir el capitulo -otra vez- como sea, los quiero mucho y mil gracias a todas las personas que me leen.**


	12. Chapter 12

Gruño en voz baja, símbolo de su creciente frustración.

Al principio había dicho que quería salir a conocer el lugar, y hasta ese momento no había estado mintiendo, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y ya habiendo revisado la mayor parte los locales, una duda comenzó a hacer meollo en su mente.

¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera enfermo?

Impulsado por esa simple pregunta, termino por ir hasta un medico especializado en Alfas, no le resulto muy difícil pedir una consulta de último minuto y todavía encima, casi a media noche.

Ahora, mirando al anciano guardar sus cosas en su maletín negro, se cuestiono si todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, era una buena idea. Era bien conocido por tomar malas decisiones.

Fuera de todo lo que le ocurriera, había una ansiedad creciendo en su interior.

Y sabía de quien era la culpa.

—¿Me esta diciendo que no tengo nada? —pregunto por cuarta vez, aún incapaz de creerle a aquel hombre.

El anciano, que probablemente rondaba los ochenta, le dedico una mirada cansada.

—Hijo, jamás había visto aún alfa con mejor salud que la tuya y todavía encima, con una excelente condición física—dijo el medico antes de terminar de guardar sus cosas.

Víctor resoplo con frustración.

—Sólo una cosa —interrumpió su melancolía, Víctor le vio curioso—. ¿Has estado en contacto con algún omega de un tiempo corto hacia acá?—le pregunto dedicándole una mirada inquisidora.

Una sensación poco agradable cruzó por el interior de Víctor, su alfa se molesto por algún motivo por aquella pregunta.

—¿Qué tan corto?

El medico le observo un poco antes de anotar algo rápidamente en la libreta para notas que aún sostenía en su mano derecha.

—Menor a un año.

—Si lo hice o no, no tuve forma de haberme enterado. No puedo olerlos.

Ahora el viejo, le vio incrédulo.

—¿Es así? Tendría que re-valorarte, pero supongo que esa condición es algo psicológica, ¿no? Por lo que me comentaste, fuiste criado como un beta y por ello, difícilmente tu cuerpo aceptara en su totalidad a su alfa.

Víctor entendía porque le decía eso.

Él sabía perfectamente que todo eso de no poder oler a ningún omega, era algo meramente de su cabeza, que se negaba a aceptar que era un alfa. Por otro lado, aún tenía curiosidad de saber que le diría el medico con respecto a los omegas.

—Pero, creo que conocí uno... hace unos meses... —musito recordando cierto evento que ocurrió en el banquete de su última competencia—, supongo, que no me di cuenta hasta que volví a verlo hace poco.

—Eso es —dijo como si fuera obvio lo que acababa de decir Víctor—, encontraste a tu destinado.

Un subido vacío se formo en su estómago.

—Eso es imposible —musito incrédulo.

—No, es muy factible. Piénsalo detenidamente, Víctor —dijo llamando su atención—. Me dijiste que nunca antes te habías sentido de la forma en que lo haces: con ansiedad, posesividad, con un temperamento poco característico en ti y además, tu alfa esta más despierto que nunca.

Víctor quiso aceptar la deducción que acaba de hacer el doctor, sin embargo, algo muy dentro de él, se negaba a escuchar.

—Por otro lado, cuando te hacia el chequeo, note que tus cromosferas están disparadas.

—¿A que se refiere?

—Que cuando están de esta forma, es porque has encontrado a tu destinado y quieres marcarlo. Es algo normal que ocurra esto, más aún si no estas acostumbrado a lidiar con tu alfa. No eres el primer caso que conozco donde el alfa fue criado como beta.

—Entonces... básicamente me esta diciendo que todo mi problema... es porque encontré a mi destinado, ¿es eso?

—Así es. Si quieres que esto pare, como doctor y como alfa, te recomiendo que te enlaces a tu omega, con ello, te aseguro que ya no tendrás más problemas.

Víctor comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Es que no puedo hacer eso —dijo tan rápido que se sorprendió él mismo.

El doctor le vio confundido.

—¿Pero por qué no? —dijo sin comprender—, ¿es acaso un menor de edad? Bueno, de ser así, tendrías que esperar algunos años.

—No, ese no es el problema, mi omega —musito costando le decir esas últimas dos palabras, la posesividad tan simple que existía en ellas, marcaba una linea muy delgada entre lo que pasaría y lo que no quería que pasará—, es un muchacho.

—Ah —el doctor miro sus anotaciones y luego a Víctor, hizo aquella acción dos veces más, antes de por fin dirigirle la palabra—, no se puede hacer nada. Hay un lazo que les une... mira hijo, yo soy de la vieja escuela. Antes, tener un omega, era un privilegio que no todos los alfas tenían, y los que los tenían, no los valoraban.

Víctor se sorprendió un poco al oírle.

Pocas veces en su vida, había hablado con alfas que vivieron en la época oscura, que le contaran o mencionaran haber tratado bien a un omega.

—Ahora, la sociedad esta cambiando, tener un omega, se ha vuelto obligatorio, sea o no sea tu destinado, lo ames o no lo ames. Con todo respeto, pero yo que nací _"en la época oscura"_ , jamás me identifique como un alfa del tipo _b_.

El ruso torció los labios.

Alfas tipo _a_ y alfas tipo _b_.

Durante la época oscura, existían dos tipos de alfas. Los del tipo _a_ , que velaban y cuidaban a sus destinados y los del tipo _b_ , que se acostaban con el primer omega que se les cruzara, tuviera o no tuviera pareja.

Por aquellos años, los derechos de los omegas era nulos o no existían y por ello, cuando ocurría una violación u asesinato, era culpa del omega.

Inclusive hubo un tiempo donde estos estuvieron a punto de extinguirse.

Y en especial, los omegas machos.

—Mi destinado, fue un chico que encontré cuando cumplí los 20 años, él tenía quince. Pese a que en Japón, las parejas del mismo sexo eran repudiadas y los omegas cazados, yo tome la custodia de mi omega, aún en contra de lo que mi familia quería —dijo con una tenue sonrisa—, jamás olvidare los rostros de gratitud de los familiares de mi omega.

—¿Por que hizo tal cosa? —musito queriendo saber más.

No todos los días, conocías a un alfa que encontró a su destinado.

—Es normal tener miedo, a lo que la sociedad dirá, a lo que tus amigos dirán, lo que tu familia pensará, pero al final, al único que le afectara para el resto de su vida, será a ti, por dejar ir a la persona que fue hecha específicamente para ti —la mirada del doctor, causo una sensación indescriptible en el alfa de Víctor, que de pronto, estaba estático.

Víctor no supo que pensar al respecto.

Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Incertidumbre, temor, desolación. Su país jamás lo aceptaría, y probablemente el resto del mundo tampoco.

¿Estaba bien ir en contra de todo, solo para estar con una persona?

—¿Esta casado con él?

El doctor negó, Víctor noto un semblante oscuro en su mirada.

—Cuando él tenía 22 años, fue asesinado por unos alfas, no necesitas saber los detalles—musito el doctor—, ¿sabes por qué ocurrió?—pregunto con voz tranquila—, me negué a marcarle, porque él no quería, fui un alfa rebajado por el hecho de respetar a mi omega y por eso fue que lo mataron, porque si yo no lo reclamaba alguien más lo haría. En la época oscura, todo se regia de esa forma. Se que en la actualidad ya no es así, pero nunca faltaran los alfas, que fueron criados como si aún vivieran en la época oscura.

 _Yurio..._

—Eso es terrible...

—Víctor, supongo que tu no eres un tipo _b,_ quiero creer que eres un tipo a que solo esta un poco confundido con todos los cambios que están ocurriendo, como consejo, no dejes que tu instinto te gane. Harás cosas de las que te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

Sus ojos azules se empañaron un poco.

Cuanta razón tenía aquel hombre, pero, ya había hecho algo de lo que se arrepentía: había intentado violar a Yuuri.

De solo recordarlo se estremeció, no podía creer ahora, lo inmaduro que fue al tomar tan a la ligera la situación.

Yurio inclusive se lo había advertido. Terminaría lastimando a Yuuri. Y sin embargo, su alfa le decía que Yurio también haría lo mismo.

—Entonces si él no quiere a un alfa... ¿puedo apartarme?

Aquella pregunta pareció tomar desprevenido al doctor.

—Si estas dispuesto, no, si ambos están dispuestos a soportar el dolor de que su lazo se rompa, entonces, no veo porque no puedas—le dijo a Víctor después de un momento.

—De acuerdo... muchas gracias.

—Cualquier duda, no dudes en llamarme de nuevo. Siempre es bueno conocer a un alfa tipo _a_.

Víctor sonrió un poco.

En su mente, podría ser un alfa tipo _b_.

Sólo esperaba que no saliera a flote.

Ahora más que nunca, se volvió imperativo mantenerse lejos de Yuuri, pero ¿realmente podría lograr eso?

* * *

—Es muy incomoda tu cama —dijo Yurio deslizándose por el hilo, calentado para practicar los saltos una vez más.

—No es incomoda, tu estas acostumbrado a dormir en algo más duro. Mi cama, bueno, es muy suave —musito viéndolo calentar.

—Bueno, es una suerte que Víctor no llegará anoche, ¿te imaginas la escena que hubiera hecho de haberme visto dormir en tu cama? —Yurio sonrió un poco al imaginarse que probablemente, habría sido asesinado ahí mismo.

Yuuri puso cara de horror, para luego reír en voz baja.

—Cállate, seguro te mata.

Yurio rodó los ojos al verlo reír.

—Tienes una bonita risa, deberías de reír más seguido.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se prendieron tras escuchar el comentario de Yurio.

—Para con eso y sígueme enseñando el salchow cuádruple, por favor—Pidió totalmente avergonzado.

Yuri solo se rió por lo bajo.

—Bien, bien, pero quiero que esta vez lo hagas bien.

Ambos se deslizaron por la pista, Yurio se alejo un poco antes de tomar fuerza y saltar, cayendo perfectamente. Yuuri le aplaudió sólo unos instantes después.

—Tu turno.

En cuanto salto, Yurio supo que caería mal y como lo previo, el katsudon termino con el rostro contra el hielo.

—Mal, lo haces muy mal. Desde el principio —le regaño parado cercas del borde la pista.

Yuuri se trato de incorporar, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Una vez más —pidió cuando sintió como Yurio lo tomaba del brazo, ayudándolo a estabilizarse.

Yuuri mejor le dio la mano, pues se le hizo incomodo que lo tomará por el antebrazo.

—Si sigues cayendo de esa manera, no podrás seguir intentadolo y Víctor seguramente me matará si por culpa mía sales lastimado.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que creen.

Las puertas se abrieron ganándose la atención de las dos personas en la pista.

Víctor observo como Yurio tenía a Yuuri cogido de la mano. Ambos al ver hacia donde miraba se soltaron.

—¿Qué estaban practicando?

Yurio frunció un poco el ceño, algo en la voz de Víctor le sonó a advertencia. Miro de reojo a Yuuri y este solo se dio la vuelta. Así que él también lo imito.

—No llegues tarde a la próxima viejo —le advirtió Yurio deslizándose.

—¿La ley del hielo, ah? Bien, me la gane —musito mirando a Yuuri.

Noto como Yuuri observaba a lo lejos a Yurio, entonces Víctor se pregunto si se había perdido de algo.

¿Esos dos no se habían vuelto más cercanos?

* * *

 **¡Volví! Y lo siento tanto.**

 **Estuve un poco delicada de salud... el estrés de los exámenes parciales en la universidad pudo conmigo.**

 **Pero como sea, les traigo el nuevo capitulo y nuevamente lamento la demora.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: ¿Notaron el cambio que hubo entre Yuuri y Yurio? Friendship en su máxima expresión, lamentablemente para Víctor no es así, habrá muchos roces debido a eso.**


	13. Chapter 13

Víctor de alguna manera se miraba mucho más relajado y no era solo imaginadones suyas. Cuando le pregunto a Yurio este le dijo que efectivamente Víctor se miraba diferente.

Esa salida que había tenido hace algunos días, de una u otra manera lo había hecho relajarse.

-¿No es extraño? -pregunto Yuuri comiendo. Víctor ya había terminado y se había retirado antes.

Yurio miro su plato y frunció levemente el ceño.

-Lo notas diferente contigo pero conmigo lo es aún más.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Todo el tiempo me observa, cuando estoy contigo siento como si fuera a saltar sobre mi en cualquier momento -musito mirando de reojo a Yuuri.

Este por su parte apretó los dientes.

-Mañana si te vas... Me quedare con Víctor... ¿Puedo confiar en que no pasará nada?

-No. Si mañana pierdo, y tú ganas, debes de prometerme que trataras de acercarte a Víctor.

-Pero él no...

-Yuuri, Víctor es tu destinado. No importa cuánto se esfuerce ese imbécil por mantenerse a raya, eventualmente no podrá seguir huyendo. Ustedes deben de estar juntos. Quiera él o no quiera.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos obligarlo.

-Estaran juntos durante meses, algo pasará durante ese tiempo.

-Tengo miedo.

-Él también.

Él perfectamente lo sabía. Víctor tenía miedo al igual que él, pero debía aceptar que Yurio tenía razón.

No podía huir eternamente de lo que los unía.

En algún momento tendrían que hablar sobre eso y decidir si debían de separarse o tratar de estar juntos.

Pero hasta que eso no ocurriera, debía de aprender a tratar con él.

-Yuuri, estoy preocupado por ambos y en especial por ti. No quiero que salgan lastimados.

Yuuri le sonrió tenuemente.

-Estaremos bien,en todo caso, ya hablas como si fueras a perder.

El chico rubio ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Si te soy sincero, creo que perderé aún si hiciera una participación perfecta.

-Competiras contra un omega.

-¿Y eso que? Ser Omega no mide tu talento.

-No pensabas eso antes.

-Basta. Solo me bastó un buen golpe por parte de uno de ellos para darme cuenta que los omegas son más que incubadoras andantes.

El nipones se rió por lo bajo al ponerse de pie.

-Es bueno cambiar los ideales, más si te ayuda a ser mejor persona.

-Si, si. Mejor hay que ir a dormir. Mañana quiero patear tu trasero de Omega.

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

-Estoy ansioso por limpiar el hielo con tu orgullo de alfa.

Ambos se rieron mientras abandonaban la habitación. Sabían que probablemente mañana sería el último que estarían juntos en un largo tiempo.

Solo esperaban que las cosas marcharán bien y se volvieran a encontrar después.

* * *

La presentación de Yurio empezó y el silencio se hizo absoluto en el Ice Castle. Los focos le seguían mientras se deslizaba por el hielo.

Yuuri sintió como su boca se abría por la sorpresa de verlo ejecutar de forma perfecta cada movimiento.

Su expresiones y movimientos hacían ver como si estuviera contando una historia.

Pero aún cuando estaba tan orgulloso de la presentación de Yurio no podía evitar sentir sus nervios aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba.

Yurio estaba desempeñando un Agape perfecto, sin embargo... ¿tendría lo necesario para representar al Dios del amor sexual?

La sola idea de fallar le daba escalofrios, pero tenía que ser sincero, no tenía ni idea de como representar a Eros. Se tapo el rostro con las manos un instante tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Si se mentalizaba podría hacer Eros, si se convencia a si mismo de que podría, entonces lo lograría, pero he hay el dilema, sabía que no lo lograria. Esos malditos nervios que le daban antes de cada competencia jamás le daban tregua.

-Yuuri -la repentina cercania de Víctor le hizo dar un salto y destapar el rostro.

Ni siquiera se había percatado en que momento este se había hacercado.

-Ya es tu turno.

Inmediatamente volteo hacia la pista encontrandose con esta vacia.

-Ah... yo...

-¿Estas nervioso? -pregunto Víctor con una leve sonrisa-, no deberías de estarlo, se que lo harás bien, lo estuvimos practicando.

-Tengo miedo -confeso totalmente abochornado. De alguna manera sentia que no debia guardarle nada a Víctor, principalmente porque era su entrenador.

-Lo sé, es normal. Yuri y yo te estaremos apoyando.

Instintivamente mis brazos se movieron hasta él abrazándolo.

-Por favor... -musito temblando un poco al sentir los brazos de Vítor rodearle un poco-, no apartes tu mirada de mi.

Dicho esto, sin ver hacia atrás en ningún momento ingreso a la pista siendo recibido por una serie de gritos de ánimos.

 _Puedo hacer esto... se que puedo, seré la mujer más hermosa que seduce al galán_

Se posiciono al centro de la pista y agacho un poco la mirada.

Minako se lo dijo al igual que Yuko, debía de hacer uso de su belleza natural de omega para que la coreografía saliera perfecta, sabía que podía ser coqueto por naturaleza, pero no sabía hasta que punto.

Cuando la música empezó, sus brazos se movieron, levanto la vista y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa coqueta dirigida a cierto albino.

Después de eso su mente se desconecto de su cuerpo y los movimientos comenzaron a salir fluidos, moviendo las piernas y los brazos, se deslizo de un lado a otro.

Y por una vez, no tuvo miedo de fallar, sabía que lo estaba haciendo a la perfección.

 _¿Por qué me miras así entrenador? ¿No era esto lo que querías?_

Ese pensamiento le tomo desprevenido, definitivamente había sido su omega el que hablo por él y es que de alguna manera tenía razón, la mirada de Víctor sobre su cuerpo era penetrante y la forma tan calmada en la que sonreía le hacia tener escalofríos. Aparto todos esos pensamientos rumbo al final de la coreografía.

 _¿Cómo terminaba? Ah, la mujer deja al galán para ir a la siguiente ciudad_

Movió un poco sus brazos antes de girar y cruzarlos dando final a su coreografía.

Inmediatamente los gritos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

No había cometido ningún error. Había hecho una coreografía perfecta. Cuando miró hacia la salida, Víctor estaba de pie con una leve sonrisa y Yurio unos pasos mas atrás aplaudiendo mientras le miraba.

Se deslizo hacia ellos sintiendo el martilleo de su corazón y su respiración agitada.

-Te dije que podrías lograrlo -dijo Víctor cuando Yuuri llego hasta él.

Este por su parte sonrió abiertamente.

-Felicidades Katsudon -sobrevino la voz de Yurio .

Y de alguna manera Yuuri supo que había ganado, no supo identificar si fue por la manera que le vio Víctor o por el aura que rodeaba al chico rubio. Se miraba de alguna manera decepcionado.

-Gracias.

Yurio hizo un ademán de acercarse pero en cuanto dio un paso un gruñido salio de Víctor paralizandolos a ambos y asustando algunos de los reporteros que estaban alrededor.

-No puedes monopolizarlo, no es de tu propiedad -amenazó Yurio con el ceño fruncido después de salir de su estupor.

 _Oh no..._

-No te acerques, no lo hagas -y no lo dijo en un tono de advertencia, era más bien un tono preocupado y al verle la cara lucia asustado.

Yurio pareció comprender y retrocedió un paso, negando con la cabeza.

-Debes decir quien gano -comento tratando de relajarlo.

-Lo sé.

Yuuri apretó los labios sintiéndose un espectador ante esa pelea silenciosa de miradas. Inclusive las personas a la redonda habían guardado silencio como si con eso lograran apaciguar la situación.

Los ojos de Víctor le vieron y de nuevo, aquel escalofrió que acompañaba la mirada del alfa, volvió a hacer estragos en su cuerpo.

-Es hora de ir al podium.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza mirando de reojo a Yurio.

-Esta bien, estaré esperando -dijo con una tenue sonrisa a lo que Yuuri respondió con otra.

Ahora ya no estaba nervioso, estaba preocupado. Sabía que muy probablemente Víctor actuaba como lo hacia por Yurio, si este se marchaba debía de volver, en teoría, al hombre dulce y amable que solía ser -omitiendo por completo sus manías por coquetear de forma inocente-, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que Víctor permanecería igual.

Quería confiar en él, no solo por que era su entrenador sino también su pareja destinada, quería creer en él y le daría el beneficio de la duda.

Aún hoy no estaba del todo seguro del porque acepto tan fácilmente el hecho de que era su destinado, cualquiera le hubiera tomado tiempo para procesarlo, y él simplemente le tomo unos cuantos días decidir que jamás serían una pareja formal. Eso más que seguro.

Y mientras hablaba sobre el podium por haber sido nombrado ganador, sintió como las manos de Víctor le tocaban suavemente y con eso una nueva duda nació en su pecho.

¿Lograría llegar al GPF sin enamorarse de Víctor?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Wou!**

 **No tengo perdón de Dios, tuve un bloqueo de los más horrible con este fic en particular xd**

 **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y de redacción xd son las 4 de la mañana y no podía dormir por la culpa jaja.**

 **NA: Ahora nuestro chanchito esta contemplando la posibilidad de un enamoramiento y además vemos como nuestro querido Víctor aún no se acostumbra a lo que implica ser alfa xd, sinceramente ni yo se como terminara esto.**

 **Nos leemos luego y de nuevas cuentas lamento la demora ;u;**

 **PD: Les doy un gran beso y abrazo a todas mis hermosas lectoras y seguidoras (si hay chicos por ahí también .) que aún continúan con la lectura.**

 **Pregunta: ¿De qué país me leen? Tengo esta duda desde hace un tiempo.**


End file.
